Fairly Odd Master of Dimmesdale's Bitches
by Sinner1632
Summary: Timmy changes his life
1. Chapter 1

Dimmsdale, at Timmy Turner's house…

*Slam!*

The front door kicked open revealing a very distressed, very irritated, ten-year old boy named Timmy Turner. He stomped swiftly into the living room not caring if he caught the attention of his usually negligent parents, who right now were out of the house doing whatever without him. Behind him floated both Cosmo and Wanda, his Fairy Godparents, currently in butterfly forms looking to each other in slight worry as Timmy plopped himself onto the couch.

"Uuggh! This day was the worst! And that's saying a lot because I've nothing but bad days during Valentine's day at school. I….really thought Trixie Tang was starting to get interested in me, too bad that was only the setup for the usual prank by the popular kids she hangs out with." Timmy grumbled to himself putting his face in his hands in anger and sadness as Cosmo and Wanda changed back into their usual fairy forms.

"Ah cheer up, Timmy. That only makes this the one hundred and ninety-ninth time they've done that to you. One more and you get a free Sundae!~" Cosmo beamed magically creating a bowl of Sundae ice cream making Wanda flatten her eyes at her husband. Timmy simply ignored him and laid back along the couch huffing in annoyance with himself.

"Timmy…" Wanda cooed softly in her usual motherly tone as she floated near Timmy's head noticing how downtrodden the boy appeared to be.

"I don't get it. We bonded, we hung out, we even have a love of Crimson Chin comic books. Supposedly we would have been friends, maybe something more way back when she went undercover as a boy to avoid being found out as a geek like me. What happened to that?" Timmy asked rherotciallly in frustration and tossed the pillow away before looking up at the family photographs and noticing he was barely together with his own parents in those photos. Even Vicki managed to be in most of them, usually with a hand around a leash tethered to Timmy's neck. The little boy sighed and felt, for the first time ever, that he really was unloved and misunderstood. Misery is usually the requirement to have Fairy Godparents, but right now Timmy feels like he should be getting back at the world somehow in some way or another. The boy's eyes started to narrow hatefully as thought of a certain time where he truly felt free.

"Oh, don't fret, Timmy. If Trixie Tang would rather be with the popular jerks than be herself then that just means you're too good for someone like her. Heck, you're a better person than most people in Dimmsdale anyway with all the good you've done. Why else would you have friends like Chloe, Missy, and that adult woman named Carly? Your wishes do manage to screw things up for the most part, but I think any girl would be lucky to have someone as genuine and caring as you." Wanda reassure in a motherly way as she hugged her small fairy arms around Timmy's head not noticing that he wasn't smiling at all anymore.

"Do nice guys still finish last?" Cosmo asked dumbly until Wanda magically made him into a bowling pin to silence his idiotic remarks.

'Seriously, Cosmo, twist the dagger deeper why don't you?' wanda thought to herself until she heard a dark chuckling coming out of her Godchild. "Timmy?"  
She pulled her arms away and saw that Timmy Turner was frowning darkly with an unusually angry look written in his eyes. Wanda had a bad feeling about this.  
"That's just it,Wanda. I'm tired of always being the good guy. I get treated like dirt and no one ever respects me or listens to what I have to say. Least of all my own parents! I could only take so much garbage until I've had enough; Vicki, Mom and Dad always ditching me, Trixie Tang pretending she doesn't know me, Tootie stalking me…..gggh! I can't take it anymore!" Timmy shouted as he stood up on the couch with a finger pointing up to the sky signaling that he was going to make a wish.

"Wanda, all the good I ever do just gets me picked on, laughed, humiliated, or worse. Especially by women like Vickie! I wish.l….that all the 'Good' parts of me vanished and reversed so that I no longer have any conscience holding me back!" Timmy wished and both Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands up, Wanda reluctantly, making a magical poof of energy swirl around Timmy Turner transforming him into a whole new person altogether.

"Gotta say, that was a mouthful." Cosmo remarked dimly as the swirl of mystical energy died down revealing a completely transformed Timmy wearing dark jeans over his legs, a dark vampiric cloak over his little shoulders hiding his body, and a small dark hat reminding everyone of a vampire-themed cartoon character.  
'Oh no, what have we done?' Wanda wondered as she took a good look at Timmy.

An evil smirk was written on his face, his eyes were red instead of gentle blue, some eyeliner was even there underneath each eye, and his hair was dyed black completing the dark transformation. Timmy Turner was now Nega-Timmy yet again.

"He he hehehe, all right. I finally feel 'free' again. No more moralities, no more restraints, no pesky good nature keeping me from taking what I want from Dimmsdale. It's time for some good old fashioned payback! Ha ha ha hahaha!" Nega-Timmy cackled evilly and laughed like a cartoon villain with lightning cackling in the background from the living room bay window.

Wanda looked nervously at her newly transformed Godchild and wondered if there was a way to change him back, Cosmo simply wondered where the lightning came from and stared out the window until he heard his wife call out to him.

"Uh, Cosmo, honey. Do you think maybe this was a really bad wish to make?" She questioned her husband and Cosmo simply shrugged.

"Well it wouldn't be the first one, or the thousandth. Why?"

"Well…..how much damage did he do the last time he was like this?" Wanda asked feeling increasingly nervous while Timmy mulled over some evil thoughts on what to do with the women of Dimmsdale. He walked up to the window and looked out ahead at the town smiling evilly as his thoughts drifted towards conquering it.  
"Well he did try taking over the town, blowing up his teacher with a bazooka, creating death rays, and some other seemingly evil things I can't remember. But he was an evil genius though, he had the best grades in the class.~" Cosmo replied smiling as Wanda looked back towards Timmy thinking about undoing this wish already. Just when she was about to raise her wand up high and cast her magic again Nega-Timmy turned around and stopped her.

"Don't you do it, Wanda. I call the shots here, and you can use your magic if I ask for a wish." He pointed out smirking evilly making Wanda curse the Rules of the Book.

"Curses. Well what do you plan to do now, Timmy? If you behave too badly we'll have to go and leave you,I don't want that." She pointed out. To her growing worry the pink-haired lady Fairy saw Nega-Timmy smirking evilly at her.

"Good point, but first some wishes. I want this wish 'Nega-Timmy' to be permanent." He commanded making Wanda and Cosmo both flash their wands creating a small poof of energy around his body. Timmy was unchanged and smiled knowing that it worked, he could never go back to normal Timmy Turner now. "Alright then, I want you to change now too, Wanda."

"Into what?" She asked with a perked eyebrow feeling really confused by his request until she saw him lick his lips salaciosuly.

"Into a human version of yourself wearing a French Maid outfit and able to become pregnant by the likes of me." He finished making Wanda's pink eyes bulge out in horror as she shakily raised her wand up about to cast the magical spell.

'I can't resist the command. Oh Timmy….!' She thought in frightful panic as she made the wish a reality. A magical swirl of energy consumed her body transforming her short stubby Fairy body into a full-grown adult woman with the same features such as her hair and her face.

"This is…..so embarrassing!" Wanda stammered with clenched teeth as she stood there with a wide set of baby-bearing hips, slimmed waist, and full D-cup boobage pratcially peeking from her top.

Needless to say Timmy likes what he sees. Cosmo simply whistled and felt impressed by his wife's new features and marveled at her hot body like an idiot. She blushed heavily when she looked at herself in a mirror noticing the corset around her chest was tight and revealing leaving much of her cleavage exposed. Her fluffy skirt was high cut leaving her stocking-covered thighs to be viewed easily by Timmy's starstruck eyes. Her long legs were clad in fishnet stockings that wrapped tightly around her legs completing the sexy ensemble of a seductive maid.

Nega-Timmy walked up to the now grown Wanda and let his eyes roam all over her body giving him an idea on what to do with Dimmsdale's women. Namely all the ones that wronged him anyway. He smirked knowingly and saw Wanda looking at him with reddened cheeks looking very distressed and uneasy.  
"Timmy, why did you have me look like this? And why did you want me to make myself…...oh no." Wanda asked until she realized the 'why' to being able to become pregnant from a human like Timmy Turner. She looked at him fearfully and saw him nod back to her with a sinister smile. "Timmy, what are you planning on doing exactly?"

"Oh, you'll see, Wanda. I'll show everyone what I have in store for this town right after I take it over." He revealed shocking Wanda completely as he turned on his heels and walked over over to the front door of the house kickin it open as he made his way outside.

Wanda tried transforming into a flying animal again but found that she didn't want to tag along with Timmy at all. Thankfully Cosmo was good on picking up on that cue and turned into a small humming bird to follow.

"Don't you worry, honey, I'll make sure Timmy doesn't do anything crazy or stupid. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Cosmo asked rhetorically with a carefree shrug making Wanda seethe with anger.

"Everything, you idiot! He's become evil now and he's just threatened to take over Dimmesdale. You, no we, have to do something about this, Cosmo." Wanda fumed with her cheeks flaring up in red as her husband nodded his head slowly in very slow understanding.

"I'll just follow him and see if there's someway I can change him back, I mean we're not disobeying Da Rules if we manage to loophole him back to his normal self, right?" Cosamo countered sauvely impressing Wanda as he floated out the door to travel along with Timmy.

'I hope you're right.' Wanda thought to herself as she watched a now amoral Timmy head out into the world with sinister plans ready to be set into motion.  
'First things first, I need to go to Crocker's place and hijack any anti-magical equipment he has stored at his mom's house. Then, to the city hall to force the Mayor of Dimmesdale to surrender and give me full ownership of the city. I'll make myself King of Dimmesdale! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Then after that…..take my revenge out on the many women that have wronged me in my life starting with my mom. Nega-Timmy thought to himself as he imagined what the women he knew would look like in slave bikinis.

There was his Mom, Vicki, Trixie, Tootie, Chloe, Missy, Wanda in her human form, Carly, Veronica, and many others. Timmy salivated as if he were heading towards a buffet,oh the things he would do to those women once he got ahold of them. Tucking open his pants he saw that his massive appendage remained there from the last time he wished for it. Smirking he looked at his horse-like penis and readjusted his pants as he arrived at the house of Denzel Crocker with Cosmo at his side in bird form.

"So….what are we doing here?" Cosmo asked with a completely unsuspecting smile as Timmy walked up to the door and barged right in!

Later….

Staying inside of his anti-magic hamster ball Cosmo sullenly rolled around feeling embarrassed that he got taken care of so easily.

"Well at least things can't get any worse." He chirped cutely with a slight frown on his face while Wanda held the ball in her hands looking positively miffed and disappointed with her husband.

"Cosmo you're an idiot." She bitterly grunted behind clenched teeth. She was still wearing her French Maid outfit only this time she had an antic-magic choker around her neck courtesy of Crocker's technology. Wanda knew now that the Rules wouldn't save her and reverse this mess Nega-Timmy has created, she wondered what he'll do the other women once he has full control.

She stood in the room of the Mayor's office at City Hall watching as Nega-Timmy held a large death ray cannon over the Mayor's face. Seeing the short bald man crumble in fear of it made Wanda really regret granting Timmy's earlier wishes, now all she can do is wait and see how much damage her twisted Godchild can inflict before things can go back to normal.

"J-Just take it already! The city is yours!" The mayor whimpered in panic as he handed the key over to Nega-Timmy.

"Thank you and don't worry about the city. I have big plans in store only for the people who have screwed with me my entire life. Everything else will be as it is only with me calling the shots and taking a dozen or so sex slaves to tend to my every whim." Nega-Timmy said making the Mayor whistle impressed.

"That's hot." He said before the death ray beamed brightly making him panic again. The short man screamed and ran out the office in a hurry while Timmy simply stood there in the office cackling like a saturday morning cartoon villain. Lightning struck the background again heightening the effect.

"Oh man….this is going to be really ugly, isn't it?" Wand asked herself while Cosmo simply rolled around in his ball amusing himself.

In no time at all Nega-Timmy seized control of the city, strong-armed respect out of the baby and inspired many to follow his example with the promise of high-tech inventions. He did have a high IQ after all, but even so the impression of Nega-Timmy left when holding a death ray over the Mayor's face left many shaken. Regardless he had corralled many of the women set on his list to do his bidding.

Be it Vicki the Babysitter, who had her wrists and ankles chained while wearing a Princess Leia slave outfit over her lithe teenage figure. Nega-Timmy salivated upon seeing her skinny figure half-naked, it did nothing to hide his erection from the public of women gathered in his living room right now. There was also Trixie Tang, who reluctantly fell to his command as well. Unlike Vicki she wore nothing at all save for the metal collar around her neck and a chain attached to it. Her naked yet beautifully slender tween body was exposed to all, the girl was every bit as beautiful as he imagined her to be. Having hit puberty much earlier she developed her breasts to be nearly a full C-cup set with the addition of a wide pair of baby-bearing hips. Nega-Timmy craved putting a baby in that bitch. And lastly there was his own mother Misses Turner standing next to them wearing a slave Leia outfit over her adult body. She had wider hips, slimmer waist, and a supple pair of D-cup ttitties barely being held back by her slave bra.

Among those few girls there were plenty others waiting in the background wearing matching slave outfits and remaining tethered to chain collars. There was Carly, Chloe, Missy, Veronica, Tootie and her mother, and many others. But right now he only focused on Wanda, Mom, and Vicki to wet his dick.

"Bwaa haa haa haa! Excellent, most excellent, the entire town is now under my control now and it was so easy too." Nega-Timmy celebrated to himself as he relaxed on his literal iron throne within the confines of his living room. Many of his reluctant followers that were the townsfolk shuffled about performing various duties around his home for his satisfaction.

He wore his usual dark cloak, long dark pants that hid his massive rod, and sat with a smug smile on his face as he pointed over to three particular 'Sex Slaves' he wanted to satisfy himself with first. Wanda, Mom, and Vicki.

"You three come to my room right this second. I'm feeling hungry for something other than cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes." Nega-Timmy commanded making the three women utterly nervous, especially since one of them is his own mom named….'Mom'.

Misses Turner stood wearing the matching slave girl outfit Timmy conjured based on the Star Wars franchise, her sexual hourglass figure was a marvel to behold as it was hugged by the scanty two-piece outfit showing off all her curves. Her hips were nice and wide, her breasts enlarged were magically enlarged to an E cup and held up by the slave bra. Her waist was slim with insides fertile enough to carry his seed. Oh yes, Timmy made sure his slave girls were 'well prepared' for his carnal lust. Even as a ten-year old he fantasized about doing this to his own mother for some time and relished that it was no becoming a reality.

"Timmy, honey, I don't think I want to do whatever it is you're wanting me to do. How about I bake you a nice cake instead?" Misses Turner asked with a nervous smile hoping that he'd concede to the idea, but to her horror he shook his head with a malicious smile and stepped down from his throne to go over to her. Misses Turner was very nervous around her son right now and saw his hands reaching for the hem of his dark pants as he got in front of her.  
With a flick of his fingers he undid the button of his jeans and unzipped himself letting the clothing fall down along with his boxers revealing the shocking sight of his fifteen inch schlong before everyone's eyes. Many of the servants, namely the female ones like Vicki, Trixie, Wanda, and so on all stopped what they were doing to look at it with a transfixed gaze.

"Wwaaaaahhh…..!? T-Timmy! You were packing that thing this whole time!? Your father didn't even had something half as big!" She freaked out in a comical fashion.  
Both Trixie and a human-sized Wanda gulped nervously as they felt their insides sizzle at the sight of Timmy Turner's massive penis. It was easily over a foot and a half long hanging loosely like an elephant's trunk almost scraping the floor itself.

'Urgk! The twerp had that on him all this time!?' Vicki thought to herself retching that she was feeling aroused by seeing the ten-year old's massive penis. Wanda also held a purely shocked look on her face and wound up salivating at the sight of it, she knew it was magically made alright, but still subsciously wanted to feel that mega-dick inside of her body somehow.

"I want you on your knees,now, mother. You're going to wrap those beautiful thick lips of yours around my thing and suck me off right here, right now. Then…." He leaned forward and tugged on the chain connecting to her collar bringing her down to her knees until they were face to face. "...I'm going to go to town on you upstairs like no boy should do with his mommy. Oh you won't walk straight for a week after I'm done with you, maybe it'll be because you'll be carrying something in your belly for nine whole months right after. "

When Nega-Timmy said this Misses Turner, being the idiot that she was, didn't exactly follow his meaning until a moment later. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went distant the moment she realized that her son wanted to impregnate her.

'Oh…..OH! No, nonononono!' She realized and held a stricken look on her face feeling the need to protest verbally and put her foot down with her son.  
"Timmy! No….I can't...I am your mother and I-mmmpmh!" She was cut off in mid-sentence when the boy yanked the chain down hard on her collar bringing her face all the way down to land on his dick.

Misses Turner's mouth wound up plopping open around the thick light pink head of his length resulting in a soft squelching noise. She felt the large meaty phallus push past her moist pink lips making her gush out in surprise and disgust as it slid down into her throat. The woman grumble loudly making her insides vibrate her son's cock, she was disgusted and wanted to push it right back out, but Timmy's iron grip around her head kept it going even further into her throat. Whimpering she reluctantly accepted it with tearful eyes and felt the thickness of Timmy's large thick slab of meat stretch out her gullet.

He immediately groaned loudly in delight as he felt his mother's warm moist mouth swallow up his appendage from the head upward. The feel of her saliva, the gooey sliminess of her throat muscles wrapping around his penis, the spongy eel-like sensation of her tongue coiling around it. All of it felt like nirvana and he loved it. Misses Turner's eyes bulged out of her sockets and shock and disgust despite feeling turned on by the aggressive violation.

"Mmhhh! Oh yeah, suck it hard, Mommy dearest! Bring your baby boy pleasure with your mouth." Nega-Timmy commanded as he felt the moistness of her throat swallow up his length repeatedly.

Her eyes squinted tight with slight tears coming down her face as he forced it deeper. Misses Turner felt the thick cock of her son plunge all the way to back of her throat making her face push deeply into his crotch where Timmy grabbed both his hands around her head forcing her to the waist.

"Nnngghh!" She whimpered loudly internally as she felt his prick throb and twitch as it became erect. Once her lips met the groin of his shaft Timmy began slowly drawing back his hips to where the tip remained sucked around her full lips. With a smirk he pushed his pelvis hard into her face making her gag and slurp loudly as she felt it plunge into her esophagus again.

"Spplrt! Grrgh! Spplrt! Mmnngh! *Timmyyyy*" Misses Turner moaned loudly as she swallowed up her son's penis at the expense of her gag reflex.

Her cheeks bloated and her throat bulged out openly before everyone else's eyes as the violation took place. Her head was aggressively pushed onto his waist sheathing his entire meat into her slimy oral cavity, Timmy was having the time of his life right now with his mom and wanted nothing more than cum into her mouth filling up her stomach.

Loud slurping noises followed with Misses Turner repeatedly, and forcefully, throating her son's penis. Her eyes and cheeks smeared with tear-stained mascara as she continued swallowing over a dozen thick inches of cock into her mouth for another fifteen minutes in front of everyone in this house. Wanda felt strangely drawn to the sinful debauchery taking place in front of them, Trixie felt her exposed tween lady parts throb with arousal as she reluctantly watched. Something about the sight of Timmy exerting dominance just stirred her loins with growing need. The same can be said for Vickie who reluctantly looked away wearing her usual sneer as her thighs bucked inwardly with growing arousal at the sight.

Misses Turner held onto Timmy's small thighs reluctantly to steady herself as he aggressively raped her mouth with his dick. He held her there as she gagged, slurped, and sucked as hard on his member until the boy suddenly pulled out of her mouth leaving her gasping for air. Silently thanking him Misses Turner took a moment to rest as she leaned back on her knees with face messy from her tear-stained mascara. Her mouth was agape and oozing saliva from her lips after Timmy's forced entry into her gullet. She had thought it was over until she suddenly saw the head of his penis hovering above her open lips and a twisted smile on her little boy's face wondering what the reason for it was.

"Mnngh." He grunted and felt the stream of piss surge out through his urethra and onto Misses Turner's face. Everyone else gasped in shock and repulsion as piss leaked out onto her forehead and cheeks until he aimed it lower to where the stream trickled into her mouth. 'Mom' was appalled and absolutely shocked by this, but instead of rebelling she just sits there and takes it gulping down her son's urine one gulp at a time. "That's right. Drink it all up, Mommy."

Nega-Timmy lashed his long demonic tongue out maliciously in triumph as he watched the older woman gulp down every ounce of his piss he sent her way. Misses Turner reluctantly drank everything down into her stomach sobbing a little along the way, some piss overflowed from her face making a mess of her cheeks and mouth for the next half-minute Timmy continued urinating on her. Once he was done he pulled back her let her gulp down the rest that was pooled into her mouth. A loud swallowing noise occurred until Timmy suddenly nudged the naked woman onto her back along the floor by the push of his left foot.

"Gah! Timmy? What are you doing now?" She fearfully asked as her blue eyes peered over at her son, with member still erect and standing up like a monument tower, as he walked over to her prone body wearing a predatory look on his face.

"Everyone except Wanda, Trixie, and Vicky, leave for the day until I call you later. I'm feeling antsy for some alone time with some of my favorite girls." Nega-Timmy called out making the other random citizen servants scramble out the door relieved to be away from the malicious Timmy Turner leaving the other four women inside the house with him.

Wanda knew that look in his face and whimpered in growing despair at what he had become with that wish. She nervously stood by watching as Timmy knelt down on his knees above his mother and pushed apart her legs exposing her skimpy loincloth barely covering up her pussy. With a hungry snarl he ripped off that piece of fabric making the older woman shriek out in surprise as he also reached for her skimpy slave bra and tore that off next!

"Gaaah! Timmy!?" Misses Turner cried out with a fierce blush once her heavy set of bountiful breasts bounced free with pink nipples becoming erect. This made Timmy smirk evilly as he looked upon her moistening puss lips with tongue licking across his lips.

"Oh Mommy, you are excited for this, huh? I can see it.~" He crooned and grabbed the head of his thick monster-sized member and guided it into the older woman's folds making a soft squelching sound followed by the woman's loud squeak. She tossed back her head and lurched her body along the ground making her breasts jiggle as she felt Timmy's cock burrow thickly into her pussy.

"Uhhhhh!~" Misses turner howled out with face red and body heaving intensely as she felt her insides stretch wide apart.

"Ooooh yeah!~" Timmy cried out in ecstasy as he felt his mother's warm twat wrap tightly around his the head of his length. Seeing Misses Turner writhe about on the floor at the sensation of his thick member pushing into her slit made Timmy smile evilly until he pushed more in.

She howled again in reluctant ecstasy and bliss as she felt her insides spread wide apart feeling the head of his length push up into her cervix in one stroke. She felt her son's penis throb between her sensitive walls making her croon in pleasure for she had never felt this full at all before in her entire life. Her body thrashed about even more as Timmy leaned over her body taking her in missionary position, his hips were still nearly half a foot above her mound until he slowly pushed on inside of her some more sheathing his length entirely inside of her snatch.

"Haaaghhh! Timmyyy…..!~" She shrieked out tossing her head left and right in ecstasy as Timmy's cock pushed through her cervix and into the roof of her womb. The other girls saw the protrusion of his length sticking out through her stomach making her gasp in horror yet at the same time marvel at such a sight. Vickie grew increasingly nervous as her arousal took the next step making her crumble to the floor on her knees feeling her insides churn with growing desire for that thick meaty cock.

"Twerp….he's just supposed to be a twerp...nnghh." She whimpered while Trixie peered over her shoulders taking a closer look at the sight of the boy raping his mother. Wanda simply stood there and felt her insides throb with growing want just like the rest, something about this debauchery just did something to her that made the woman want a piece of the action. Yet, she was still disgusted all the same by the sight of Nega-Timmy burying himself to the hilt inside his own mother.

"Oh yeah…..ohh Mommy yeah! I'm going to rail you now and leave you pregnant with my seed! Bwa ha ha hahahaha!~" He laughed loudly and evilly making Misses Turner's face widen in horror as he began pumping his little pelvis into her waist.

Soft skin-slapping noises followed from the impact of his powerful little body meshing into her older womanly one. Misses Turner moaned loudly as she felt his thick elephant-sized cock hammer her insides in a diligent yet aggressive manner. Her pussy throbbed and squelched constantly as Timmy gingerly pushed himself to the brink inside of her body again and again. He drove his length into her tightness with rhythmic motion slapping his fully stuffed balls into the cleft of her wide buttcheeks, the woman hated to admit it but she was feeling pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before with her own husband Mister Turner.

"Ooohhh! Aaahh….aaahh….aahhh...Timmyyyy…..!~" She groaned loudly as the rape continued unabated.

Timmy smirked evilly with red eyes peering in at his mother's face seeing the tormented expression slowly shift to a more frenzied one leading to him picking up the pace in his fucking. His small body humped more rapidly agasint her hips smacking his groin into her mons again and again in frenzied passion. This drove Misses Turner up the proverbial wall as she felt his mammoth member churn her insides constantly making her cum for the first time already.

"Geeaahhh! Ooooohhh Timmy!~" She moaned still feeling the disgust at her son fucking her like this without her consent. She didn't want to enjoy, no, she wanted to resist and retain her sense of mind, but was finding it more difficult by the second each time he plowed her pussy like an animal. She looked down her body to see her once-adorable baby boy now wear a feral evil smile on his face as he bottomed out of her babymaker like no tomorrow. 'Nooo….! I can't let myself enjoy this.

He's supposed to be Timmy, my baby boy who was so innocent and harmless. Not this!'

Grooving his body against hers more wildly Negatimmy started pumping faster and harder to where he picked up her buttocks and lifted her lower body overhead planting his feet so that he could take her in a mating press arrangement. Misses Turner groaned loudly in unwanted pleasure as she felt him deepen his thrusts making her insides forth with sexual stimulation that melted her mind. She started wailing loudly shaking her head left and right constantly as Timmy slammed his body down onto her. The skin-slapping noises grew louder and more frequent ,s his balls slapped gingerly into her upturned buttocks before everyone else's eyes.

Vickie watched with disgust and interest, Wanda watched with horror and shame, and lastly, Trixie watched with sinful intrigue as the boy that had a crush on her now mated with his own mother.

"Ohhhh yess! Aaahh….Timmyyyy!" Misses Turner cried out in ecstasy with part of her mind giving in to the pleasure her son was forcing on her. Timmy smirked in triumph and started slamming his hips down forcefully into her upturned body making her legs dangle in the air out of his back with toes curling up. He grunted rapidly and huffed as he voraciously fucked his mother's tight pussy to his heart's content for the next thirty minutes.

The older woman surrenders herself to the pleasure and started cumming constantly in back-to-back orgasms. She shrieked and wailed loudly in bliss as her vaginal muscles clamped down hard on his member a second time right there. Timmy grunted as he felt the squeeze of her snatch egg him to cum, but he held on and continued plowing her insides with balls throbbing underneath her buttocks.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuh! I'm getting close, mother. Get ready to have a baby growing inside of you." Timmy grunted with an evil smirk as he bottomed out of her more frenziedly making his mother come once again bringing her cervix to contract around the center of his meat. He growled loudly through clenched teeth as he felt his balls beginning to bloat with seed ready to release inside of her fertile body. At least, he hoped she was fertile, if not then he could just wish her to bo.

Grunting as he hammered into her pussy for a fourth course Timmy neared his end, his body sensually grooved against his body's upturned body making her writhe in mind-breaking ecstasy still. The woman started panting loudly in pleasure making her pendulous tits rise up and down before his eyes while he pussy started squeezing him for another climax. This was it alright, Timmy knew that with another orgasm from the woman that birthed him he would finally lose his payload inside of her fertile mature pussy.

It hit her like a freight train causing her to wretch and tremble in ecstasy making her body shiver wildly underneath the small form of her son.

"Gyaaahhhhh!" She cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape in loud breathing euphoria as her pussy clamped down hard on Timmy's length making him to a thunderous climax all on his own. The boy planted his feet steadily into the ground making sure to hold himself there once he felt his mother's vaginal contractions around his penis. He growled loudly behind clenched teeth and drew himself back before slamming his waist all the way into her body sheathing his dick completely inside her pussy and filling her womb as he cums.

"Hnhh! Here it comes, take it all, Mommy dearest!" Timmy cried out maniacally with mouth gaping open in a twisted smile, he drove his pelvis all the way to the brink inside his own mother and let out thick heavily potent blasts of sperm directly into her womb!

Despite internally screaming out in agony at the extremely sinful act of incestous intercourse Misses Turner felt the thick deluge of her son's sperm flow into her womb en masse. Her body twitching in orgasm as her pussy throbbed feeling every thick rope of baby batter deposit into her uterus. This made her writhe in sexual agony right there on the floor with her thrashing about. Pump after pump could be felt as her insides squeezed intensely on Timmy's penis receiving a generous abundance of extra semen gushing into her insides impregnating her.

"Uuuuuahhh! Timmyy…..ohhh yesss…!~" Misses Turner cooed as she slowly came down from her climax upon feeling the thick molten goo of his sperm flow into her womb filling it up almost entirely. Timmy knew his little swimmers were well on their way towards whatever eggs the older woman had inside of her body. He knew she was susceptible to pregnancy, he just knew it, and wanted her to have a bloated stomach containing his seed.

Groaning loudly again Timmy rode out the rest of his climax inside his mother and slowly pulled himself off of her body letting her limbs spread out along the floor spent. She was heaving raggedly with body sweaty and sperm oozing thickly out of her gaping pussy, a broken dream-like smile was on her face as Timmy stood up looking at the other girls in the living room with him.

"Who's next?" He asked himself rubbing his chin and liking that their eyes all honed in on his erection.

Timmy walked over without waiting for an answer and grabbed Wanda out from the crop of girls waiting in the room. She yelped in panic and attempted to power her wand only to find that she didn't have it on her person.

'Oh no! That's right, Timmy took that away from us fthe first chance he got when he made me like this.' Wanda realize din horror as she was roughly pulled down onto the floor with him leaving her spread onto the floor below with legs parted and feeling exposed. Timmy sat up on his knees smirking evilly at Wanda's helpless human-sized body and reached down to grab ahold of her waist with his little hands. He leaned down closely to her from above and forcefully pressed his lips into hers for a searing overly erotic kiss filled with tongue.

"Mmmhhh!" Wanda whimpered in panic and forth as she felt the Godchild push his tongue into her mouth allowing it to roll all over her own in languid oral embrace.

She felt the eel-like extension of the ten-year old's tongue wiggle around her own dominantly making her feel a sense of gratification from it despite the circumstances. 'Nooo! Timmy, please….stop this!'

Wanda internally despaired some more as she felt the boy aggressively make out with her unabated for five long minutes. Tongues slobbered over each other with Timmy's being dominant, lips sucked apart and saliva was exchanged until he pulled himself off of her leaving her breathless. Timmy smirked at the woman then cleared his throat to issue his next command.

"Get on top of me, Wanda, in reverse so that I can taste you while you taste me. Then, I'll do to you what I did to Mommy and make you one all over again." Timmy cooed darkly sending shivers up her spine as he grabbed her by the wrists to lead her up onto her calves. Wanda reluctantly nodded to him fearfully as she got on top of his body in reverse hovering her wet pink slit above his face and feeling his thick massive erection poke into hers.

Timmy suddenly grabbed her buttcheeks eliciting a sharp squeal from the lady as he drove his face up into her pink muff tasting her juicy labia and sucking his lips tightly on her mons.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!~ Ooooh Timmy….!~" Wanda cried out in ecstasy with her head tilting up and body throbbing excitedly at the stimulation. She wound up wiggling her rear above his face lowering her pelvis further and feeling her pussy getting sucked hard by his small set of lips.

Feeling the need to obey her Godchild she knelt down closer to his meatpole erection and ran her soft hands along the thickness of his shaft. Her fingertips gently grazed the pulsating veins along the surface making Timmy croon slightly as he lapped at her mature Fairy-human pussy making her shiver with stimulation.

"Nngghh…..! Timmy…..!~" Wanda moaned again straining her face with eyes shut and lips pursed tightly as she felt the 'eel' that was his tongue wiggle inside of her snatch. She found herself shivering more intensely the deeper he went and reluctantly wrapped her hands around the thick of his length steadily pumping the boy to his heart's content.

"Mmnh.~" She felt him moan between her legs as he continued to eat her out. Timmy held firmly onto her buttocks digging his tongue deeply into her tasty quim. Trembling even more Wanda started getting to work on fellating his cock in front of the others.

Her head dipped down with mouth open swallowing the thick bulbous head of his meat in past her lips, she hummed warmly vibrating her throat muscles around Timmy's phallus making him writhe with pleasure. She deepened her hold on him and sunk her head onto his cock inch by inch as they stayed locked together in a sixty-nine arrangement. Trixie and Vickie still watched in disgust and arousal as the adult woman and the young boy indulged each other in mutual bliss. Seeing Timmy's dark head wiggle between her sensual long thighs made the two feel somewhat envious in spite of the situation they were in. His lips worked her folds hungrily again and again with tongue extending into Wanda's slippery velvet depths making her body wiggle in elation.

"Ahhh….huf...huff...Timmy.~ Nnnngh….!~" She moaned whenever her lips plopped off of his cock to get a breath of air, but as per her command to Timmy she dove right back down onto it encasing his length into the tight slimy folds of her throat surrounding him with spongy moist pleasure. Her head reached his groin feeling his scrotum with her nose as she worked her head up and down on to him slurping his length hungrily as per her command. Timmy was calling the shots here and he was making his own Godparent do his bidding.

Loud slurping noises flowed throughout the air of the room with the two remaining girls listening in to Wanda ravenously suck off the boy. Timmy, likewise, paid her back by devouring her snatch tasting her pussy as he wiggled his tongue into her 's body tensed up and shuddered intensely in a surprise orgasm that spritzed Timmy's face in her juices once she felt his tongue push up against her cervix. This made her break off from sucking his meat and let out a large howl of exhilaration as she came yet again in succession.

"Aaaaaahhhh!~" Wanda cried out with eyes closed and face pink with sensation, her upper thighs bucked inwardly along with her buttcheeks as she came hard all over Timmy's face. Naturally the now-twisted evil boy with a long tongue lathered everything up with gusto and a wicked smile on her face.

"Hehehehehe." He cackled evilly as Wanda finished riding out her climax leading to her collapsing on his body to catch her breath. Once she gathered enough energy she slid off and looked to see Timmy grabbing his dick into his right hand wearing a suggestive look on his face. "Well? Get in position, lay on your buttocks and keep those legs spread open."

Nodding with a heavy sigh Wanda obeyed and did exactly that, she shifted her position to where she sat on her buttocsk keeping her legs spread apart with hands planting themselves behind her back. Her buttocks wiggled deeply into the ground and her exposed pussy showed everything to a very excitable Nega-Timmy ready to breed. She felt ashamed of herself for partially enjoying this despite it literally being rape, but being that he was her precious Godchild Wanda just couldn't find it within her heart to resist him. Seeing that massive slab of meat come closer to her mound made her shudder with anxiety as Timmy got on top of her ready to push it in. He looked into her fearful pink eyes and smirked before leaning forward to wrap his lips around hers again in a fierce loving kiss.

"Mmhhmm.~" He moaned into her mouth and she tearfully moaned back feeling herself welcome this sensational feeling between their lips. Wanda reluctantly accepted and squeezed her eyes shut wishing this nightmare would end already, but then she felt the protruding effect of Timmy's knob pushing her folds open making her eyes go wide again as the boy sunk into her pussy.

"Uuuuhhhh…..!~" Wanda let out tossing back her head and breaking off the kiss she was sharing with her Godchild. Feeling Timmy's thick length pushing into her tight folds sent the ageless fairy reeling with orgasmic delight, she felt more filled out than ever more and knew her insides were squeezing tightly on Timmy's penis as he buried himself balls deep inside of her body.

"Mmnhh, oh yeah…..this feels amazing, Wanda! Why didn't I do this sooner?" Nega-Timmy yelled out with exhilaration as he felt her walls constrict his member tightly the further he went in. His dick managed to pierce her womb by going right through the cervix feeling Wanda writhe about spastically below him. She was still barely standing up on her hand feeling her Godchild's cock hilt to the brink inside her body.

Timmy took a moment to settle there real quick before beginning to gyrate his pelvis into Wanda's body making her croon in unwanted pleasure. She tossed her head around in circles moaning silently and wailing in despair as she felt her insides light up thanks to Timmy's dick. He was easily as big as a horse and perhaps heavily virile to boot. The young boy's body started rowing back and forth gently into Wanda's womanly frame making her chest lurch back and forth against his face. Her b oobs jiggled in front of his eyes making Timmy lean downward to capture one into his mouth sucking voraciosuly on it's nipple like a baby. This made Wanda rake the ground with her fingernails and wail loudly as she felt her most sensitive area become stimulated by Timmy's lips.

"Eeeaaaaahh! Timmy…..! Please….stop this right now! I know you're still good underneath it all, stop before I...I….!" Wanda pleaded feeling her insides wringing his member tightly in titillated arousal. Her pathetic plea only made him buck harder driving his huge dick into her womb repeatedly in successive thrusts. Soon the sounds of bodies slapping together filled the air once again with Timmy bottoming out of Wanda diligently like an animal during mating season.

The Fairy-turned-Woman starts wailing incoherently as pleasure filled up the depths of her mind the longer this copulation went on. Timmy's body stroked into her waist filling up her pussy again and again and making her submissive to his touches. Wanda was feeling her thoughts sizzle fast only to be replaced with wonton thoughts of pure lust for the evil boy. Soon enough a smile crossed her lips the longer he fucked her against her wall, Timmy reached down to pick up her legs from the thighs and hold her up along the ground making both her legs lift up above his waist. He was shifting her into an obvious mating press position indicating his dominance as he feverishly rutted into her taint like a frenzied animal.

"Nnghh! Oohh yeahh…..unnghh Wanda! I can't wait to put a baby in your belly!" Timmy cried out evilly with a wide malicious smile as he hammered his little pelvis into her pussy.

Non Stop squelching noises filled the air entirely as the fairy woman crooned with sheer pleasure. She didn't want this, oh lord did she not want this, but her body was slowly making her submit to the feeling he provided her. Rolling onto her back completely and keeping her legs sticking out dangling beyond Timmy's waist Wanda simply let the boy do whatever he wanted to his Fairy Godmother. He pushed and sawed his thickness in and out of her tight gushing quim sending jolts of pure pleasure throughout her entire body. Wanda screamed and gasped loudly with unbridled ecstasy as she felt him knock against the walls of her womb making the protrusion in her belly appear to remaining two girls in the room.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh Timmy! I'm c-cumming!~" Wanda announced as they carried on their copulation shamelessly for another forty-five minutes. Timmy had been rutting into her nonstop making her his bitch in literally every manner of the word.

The smacking sounds of their bodies intensified with Timmy grinning evilly down at her when looking at her face. He increased the pace of his fucking making her insides sizzle sizzle even more with undaunted desire. Wanda felt like bursting all over and taking him with her when she'd come, part of her even wanted him to cum so much inside of her that she looked pregnant with his baby.

"Ungh..ungh….good, I'm cumming too, Wanda. And you're going to look beautiful carrying my baby inside of that bloated belly of yours." He added maliciously making her smile back at him in a broken dreamlike expression that made his chest swell even more.

Timmy started slamming his buttocks down on top of her upturned legs making her cheeks jiggle along with hers as he fucked her pussy raw with frenzied passion. Wanda's body started lurching back and forth underneath him with legs twitching wildly and toes curling up in rising ecstasy. She felt her mind melt to the sensations he provided and soon found herself giving in completely with her pussy wrapping tightly around Timmy's dick wringing it for dear life as she came hard.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Timmyyyyyy!" She cried out with head tossing back, mouth gape screaming out his name as she felt her insides coiling around his member desperately milking him for his seed.

Timmy felt the vice-like grip of her pussy wring his member tight making him give in entirely and give his fairy godmother what she wanted; his seed. Rowing his hips back mechanically he raised himself up above her waist and slammed his little body down on top of her twat one final time before cumming! His bloated balls pulsated visibly before everyone else's eyes, both Vicky and Trixie marveled at the visual of Timmy cumming a gallon sized load of sperm directly into the pink-haired woman's taint. Wanda herself cire dout in ecstasy filling the air with screams of euphoria as he successfully broke her will and made her his cock-hungry slave for life. Her body wriggled and tossed about with legs dangling back and forth while Timmy filled her pussy with his seed in generous amounts. He grunted and huffed loudly while pumping the woman full knowing that thanks to his earlier wishes she was now going to be pregnant with his baby. Just how he liked it.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Timmy…! Oh my." She panted tiredly as she slowly started coming down from her climax feeling the thick molten spurts of sperm flow into her womb one after the other. Timmy smirked proudly and ground his pelvis into her waist a bit more making her feel the last ropes of spunk pump into her pussy before lifting himself off of her body.

As soon as he did Wanda's limbs collapsed onto the floor spread apart showing her gaping snatch oozing cum like no tomorrow. She was having tiedly wearing a dreamlike smile on his face showing everyone that she, like Mises Turner, was now claimed completely by the ruler of Dimmsdale.

"U-Unbelievable….he's still hard after that too?" Trixie said to herself mortified that she saw Timm's rod still standing firmly like a unwavering tower. He turned his face over to her and smiled evilly as he approached the remaining two girls of the day, his intentions were obvious and both of them held onto each other in fear of him after that raunchy display nonconsensual breeding.

"T-twerp...now let's not get too hasty, okay? Think of all the good times we had together." Vickie weakly defended making Nega-Timmy give her a flat look that said; 'Really?' . Even Trixie knew full well that Vicky was anything but a good times type of person unless you count torturing kids on a daily basis. "Okay, okay, I admit I was never nice to you, b-but…...are you reallying going to do that to me?"

She gestured over to the collapsed fully bred forms of both his mother and Wanda, the two women were still completely out of it with gaping holes oozing enriched sperm. Timmy smiled proudly at his work then turned back to Vickie before grabbing the girl by the wrists and yanking her to the floor in a rough manner!

"Ooof! Hey!" She shouted indignantly until she felt the boy's strong hands roam around her nearly flat teenage ass hungrily like a beast running a tongue along his prey. Vickie shivered nervously and felt the boy lift up her tassel covering up her private parts and saw the thin layer of panties covering up her womanhood.

With a tug and a hard yank he ripped off that last piece of clothing exposing her teenage twat to his sparkling eyes. Vicky let out a startled gasp and clenched her teeth in anger until she felt Timmy tear off all her lower-are clothing completely right after. Her buttocks was exposed and her creamy cheeks reflected in his eyes instead making his member lurch with arousal as he felt the need for ass instead of cunt this time around.

"T-Twerp! What are you dooiiiiinnng?!" Vickie's sentence trailed off comically as she felt the knob of his cock push into the velvet black start of her tight-looking anus. She felt her butthole stretch wider than a baseball the moment the boy forced the head of his cock inside. The girl raked her fingernails across the floor enduring the intense feeling of sodomization as it worked to break her mind with pain and pleasure. It was such a foreign feeling that Vicky could barely stand it until she finally scremed out.

"Eeaaahhh!" She cried out in pain and pleasure as the boy sunk his member in even deeper stretching her insides out to fit his massive length. He smirked knowing this was hurting her and giving him pleasure, if anything it was befitting considering she spent years being a pain in the ass to him. Payback was indeed a bitch alright and so was Vicky.

"T-Twerp….! Take it out! It hurts! Aaaaahhh…!" She cried out wiggling her body against his waist some more feeling his member push in all the way to the rim filling out her anal cavity entirely. For Timmy himself it was like fucking a nice warm pocket of damp smelly flesh. Vicky's ass was perfect for fitting his cock inside as well as punishing her for years of torment.

"Ooohh, Vickey, you may not have a perfect ass but it feels good to have wrapped around you." Timmy chortled as he began bottoming out of her butt making her lanky teenage body rock back and forth to his thrusts while he slapped her cheeks.

"Uh uh uh uh uhhh….Twerp! Hgnnhhh!" She grunted out as her body lurched steadily to his sodomization.

Timmy's member pushed and pulled out of her buttcheeks making her anus prolapse a bit as it clung to his shaft tightly due to his size. It was an immensely pleasurable feeling for the boy raping his babysitter in the ass. Not only did it feel good physically, it felt amazing spiritually in a more karmic sense. Vicky's tight ass continued to take in the full length of his dick making her body sway to and fro for another fifteen minutes until she came. When she did her body quaked with orgasm making her pussy gush juices all over the floor with her buttocks clenched tightly around Timmy's dick making him nearly cum inside her bowels already. But, alas he endured and instead started bucking even harder into Vicky's ass making her scream out his name in submissiveness and ecstasy.

"Ooooohhhhh! Twerp….I mean, Timmy….you're breaking my butt!" She screeched out as her body lunged and pushed back and forth in near constant ecstasy with buttcheeks slapping around Timmy Turner's waist. He grunted and held her firmly by the hips as he pushed his member all the way into her ass making her taste it.  
This savage rectal copulation continued intensely for another thirty minutes, all while Trixie masturbated to the scene as she watched. Despite knowing what to expect at this point she was still afraid of it happening to her, yet she felt a perverse sense of pleasure watching the mega-stud that is new Timmy ravage women left and right. It excited her and hearing Vicky's banshee-like moans simply aided her in that pleasure.

"Aaahh aaahh ahhhhhhh!~ Timmy…..I'm going to lose it again!" The redhead shrieked out with eyes closed in blissful agony as she settled herself face-down on the floor with ass remaining elevated ramming into his pelvis. Her cheeks continued to jiggle as he fucked her booty voraciously without pause, Timmy smirked as he felt his balls beginning to churn with another release as Vicky came again.

Feeling the dam about to burst he suddenly took his member out of her ass, leaving a gaping hole in the process, and slammed on into her pussy in a surprise penetration! Vicky let out another wailing shriek as she felt her hymen rip away and Timmy's phallus plunge all the way into her cervix letting out a thick torrent of creamy enriched sperm into her fertile teen womb right after.

"Noooooo…..! Dammit...Twerp! I'm going to be pregnant now." She cried out in despair until her mind slowly melted away those negative thoughts the more she felt Timmy's creampie fill her up. He lurched and humped her booty again and again letting everything drain out into her womb creating a bulging stomach in the process as his orgasm lasted a couple of minutes.

Once he was done he slowly pulled out making a loud sloppy gushing sound when his member plopped out of her gaping pussy like it did. Vicky was lying face-down ass-up on the floor wearing a blissful smile on her face telling him she had been broken in completely. Timmy saw this and sat back airing out a pleasant sigh as his member softened somewhat following that discharge. All three women were crumbled around the living room looking completely tamed by the ruler of Dimmsdale. All that was left right now was Trixie Tang who was huddling in a corner with a hand between her legs shaking with anticipation.

"Heh, looks like you've been waiting too long, huh Trixie? Well, don't worry." He stood up with hand son his hips and member standing proudly despite being mildly flaccid. Trixie's eyes focused on Timmy as he approached her from the center of the living room wearing a triumphant face.

"You'll be next to join them, and so will many others. I've got plans alright, plans to include every single sexy woman and girl in Dimmsdale in my harem, but with you I want to make things special." Timmy revealed as he got up to her standing with his member hovering just above her frightened face.

"Now then, get to work pleasing me, my slave."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gkkgh! Spllrt! Mmnnhh! Timmy….! You're stretching out my jaw a bit, honey.~" Misses Turner moaned between loud hard sucks of her son's mighty dick. The older woman, and sex slave of Nega-Timmy, was on her knees wearing little else outside of a skimpy Slave Leia outfit that barely covered up her large tits and pronounced hips. Normally she liked to be as naked as a dick for his amusement, but Nega-Timmy got more of a turn on seeing her in the outfit.

"Mmhmm! *Sppllrt!* Hhmm...Timmy. Whenever you're ready please pour it down my mouth." Misses Turner moaned with clearly lovestruck eyes as she worked her head back into Nega-Timmy's crotch inhaling more of his thick turgid penis into her gullet.

Sitting on the throne chair himself was the ruler of Vale; Nega-Timmy Turner, wearing little outside of his usual dark cloak and pants. He propped his head on his right hand watching in perverse amusement as his mom hungrily sucked his cock. Seeing the older woman's full pouty lips squeeze down on his length as she drew her mouth back excited him to no end and made his member throb noticeably inside of her cheeks. While focusing on her he failed to notice both Vickie and Wanda, who was still in her adult human form, creep up to his lap from underneath with mouths working themselves around his bloated cum-stuffed balls.

"Mmhmm ...!~ Timmy.~" Wanda moaned as she swallowed the thick right testicle into her lips sucking on it hungrily while Vickie took the left and ran her tongue all over it. Both girls were simply naked as the day they were born with only collars around their necks emblazoned with their names as well as 'Property of Timmy Turner' underneath it.

"Hhmm...mhh...mhh *Spplltt sppllrt* Twerp….! Mmnnggh..you taste delicious.~" Vickie moaned with little hearts in her eyes just like Wanda and Misses Turner.

"Aah.~ That's it, ladies, work to your heart's content on me. I'm sure the babies growing in your bellies will appreciate the flood of nutrients when I come. It may have only been one day but I can already tell you three are going to be bearing my offspring, I can feel it. We'll be one big happy family ..." Nega-Timmy spoke hearing all three women croon with mind-broken happiness upon hearing him. They slurped his genitals more wildly with Misses Turner deepthroating her son's cock like it was the most important thing to her life. The squishy feel of her pouty lips sucking on his length made the boy's balls churn readily for discharge.

He looked over to the side to see some of his less-busy slaves watching in stunned horror, except Carly, as he sat on his throne feeding his women his cock. He smirked, enjoying the shocked horrified face of his young friend Chloe, even being as young as she is Timmy knew she could still be impregnated and fucking her would be very enjoyable indeed. Then there was Carly, the beautiful full-figured woman with curly hair and supermodel appearance. She was in love with Timmy Turner no matter what nature he had, it was refreshing to see even as she looked excitedly at him relaxing in his throne chair letting the women slurp his meat. He would happily put a baby in her later today. Lastly there was Trixie Tang, his longtime school crush clutching at Carly's side in fear and fright of Nega-Timmy's acts of tyranny with his love slaves. She had her chance earlier to suck on his length until she was pulled out of the way by the other three broken-in girls that wanted another taste. Trixie right now was feeling conflicted into wanting to taste it as well as wanting to get the hell out of this house, but alas she was a slave like all the rest.

At one point Timmy would've loved for her just to be with, as he used to be, and make his miserable life less miserable. Unfortunately she and her popularity-obsessed lifestyle was one of the reasons he turned dark. The girl just couldn't be without fandom nor break free from her superficial cliques as one of the popular kids at school. Even given her tall stature she was still a preteen like he was and perfectly susceptible to breeding just like how he bred Wanda. There was no limit to Nega-Timmy's lust and he showed it by flicking out his long tongue around his mouth while watching them.

"...and you three will have a very important day today having your turns and all that. Take a good look at what awaits you right here." Nega-Timmy called out making them focus their stares at the sight of Wanda, Mom, and Vickie all hungrily licking the thick foot-length shaft of his dick together as one.

Feeling all three tongues run up the underside of his shaft Nega-Timmy shuddered loudly with a sigh of bliss and got off the chair to stand up. He felt their soft hands clutch at his crotch desperate to taste every inch of his massive cock. Pairs of tongues lubricated nearly every inch of the monster in front of the other girls nearby.

"Uuughh...this is so wrong. So very wrong…! Does Timmy really want to do that with us next?" Chloe asked fearfully trembling right there behind Carly's other side watching naked liked Wanda and Vickie were. Her nubile nude body was lily white with color and had some freckles around her cute little bubble buttocks. Her puffy little nipples barely stood out from her chest despite her slow steady rise to maturity as a preteen. Her puffy pussy unknowingly oozed moisture as she watched Nega-Timmy assert dominance over the other women.

Seeing him like that stirred her up and she didn't realize it despite not wanting to be part of his deranged cock-addicted 'Family'.

"Turner...I can't...will not be doing that with you." Trixie Tang said to herself shaking as she clutched Carly's side watching as all three women slowly ran their tongues along Timmy's length until the pulsating monster cock erupted with orgasm!

"Aaaggghhh…! That's it, drink it all, whores!" He cried out feeling thick eruptions of sperm fly out splattering onto their faces as they knelt back. Misses Turner, Vickie, and Wanda all had wide delirious smiles on their faces as they felt the thick syrupy deluge of Timmy's sperm splash onto their cheeks and into their open mouths.

Their tongues came out and tried lapping everything up once he finished cumming, the last bits of his eruption landed all over their breasts afterwards leaving a half-erect cock gushing more spunk from the tip. The girls all hugged and cuddled each other with faces hungrily licking off everything in such an erotic spelendor. Misses Turner held Vickie's face into her hands and ran her adult tongue along the teen's face scooping off her son's sperm into her mouth. Wanda likewise did the same after waiting for her to finish with the babysitter. She crept in between them and pushed her tongue into the mesh of sperm-coated tongues curling against each other like moray eels. This led to all three slave women huddling together with lips meshed into each other's for a threeway kiss. They moaned and hummed loudly in erotic bliss kissing and licking each other's faces with sperm being snowballed in between it all, needless to say Nega-Timmy liked what he saw.

'That's it, play around for your Master. Time for your...ughh ...last treat for the day.' He thought to himself groaning as he held his member over their heads ready to let out something else. A crisp golden yellow 'drink' he knew they loved almost as much as sperm. Almost.

"Open up, ladies." He called out making their attention focus on him next and leading to his member stiffening up before a large trickle of urine came pouring out.

"Aaaah!~" They call cheered pleasantly as their faces became rinsed with his piss. Their tongues came out again and lapped all over each other as well as their own faces hoping to get a good filling of the liquid piss. Timmy sighed in relief as he let himself out all over them, his member was still pretty solid and he sat back on his chair to relax for a moment wearing a smile on his face.

"Alright, y ou three, go and eat the showers. I may want to indulge in you again right after I break in some more of your fellow slaves. My group of girls need to all have their 'Orientation' after all. Bwaa haa haa haa!" Nega-Timmy chortled evilly as they stood up nodding to him out of master-servant respect then left to the stairs to go into the bathroom.

Timmy had many of the townspeople servants renovate the house to really fit the image of the new Mayor/Ruler of Dimmsdale. The place was more stylish in luxury and decorated with high-class furnishings all throughout. Despite the other 'unbroken' girls enjoying the comforts of this lavish home setting they were still collectively terrified at being his loves slaves.

He looked back over at Chloe, Trixie, and Carly and smiled evilly as he stepped out of his chair stretching his arms.

"Oh no, here he comes ...!" Chloe shirked out in panic as she and Trixie clutched Carly's sides as though the adult woman was their protector somehow. Carly herself simply shrugged and bit down on her bottom lip with excitement as she Nega-Timmy approach her from afar.

With every single step his massive schlong bobbed in the air noticeably making her mouth water and lady parts sizzle She loved Timmy Turner, unconditionally, romantically, and right now very sexually. She wanted to have his babies and cursed the other three women for being first in that regard. She didn't understand how the young lings clutching her naked full thighs considered her someone to get behind, but she was entirely willing to throw herself at Timmy the moment he asked.

"You there, Carly…..feel like coming to my bed? I'm feeling the need to return already, you know. And I still have to break the three of you in so that you can really get comfortable here." He offered hissing like a snake and saw Carly rapidly nod in her head 'yes' enthusiastically.

"Oooh yes! A thousand times yes, Timmy! Take me with you!" Carly beamed loudly with excitement and held out her arms ready for him to pick her up and take her wherever they'd do the dirty deed.

Chloe and Trixie both jumped away from her in surprise while the former looked disappointingly at her with a dropped jaw.

"Carly ...?! W-why? He's...he's...Timmy's become a monster!" Chloe squeaked cutely puffing steam out of her ears and fumed at the older woman.

"Right, he's totally just going to make you his slave and break your mind like he did his mom and the others. Just why would you want t hat?" Trixie questioned indignantly as Carly shrugged her shoulders before being taken up into Timmy's surprisingly strong arms.

"Oh, well, because I love him, girls. Have been in love with him since forever ago and was wondering just when he was going to take me to his bed." Carly giggled clutched Nega-Timmy's face closely wriggling her nose against his before his tongue slithered into her mouth to lead into an invasive overly erotic kiss that had her screaming internally.

"Hnggghhh!~" Carly mewled and the other two girls looked on in surprise as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Carly was giggling happily the entire way there.

"Oooh, Timmy! You've made the happiest girl in Dimmsdale!" Carly squealed with excitement as the dark version of Turner carried her up the steps. Even he had a flattened expression on his face when seeing this woman believe she was getting married to him or something.

Regardless, feeling Carly's soft arms wrap around his neck and feeling her luscious full set of D cup sized breasts pushing into his face made it all worth it. He smiled evilly as he resumed kissing her erotically in plain sight. His long tongue slithered into her throat making her shudder with excitement while they made out erotically in front of the bedroom door.

With a kick he pushed it open revealing his lavish master bedroom complete with a Hamster tank filled with both the Cosmo hamster as well as the one he turned his father into. Oh yeah, he was one very malicious and very horny little bastard with all the power in Dimmesdale at his fingertips. Carrying Carly over to the bed he threw the happy brunette onto the surface before sealing the door shit and removing his cape completely.

"You'll be mine today, Carly, just like you always wanted." He hissed as she stood before her with dick hanging long and ready for breeding. Carly eyed him with bedroom eyes riddled with lust and felt as though she were on a honeymoon about to get stuffed with a kid. She couldn't be happier.

"Mmh, what part of me will you have first, Master?" She purred feeling very frisky and very excited as Timmy got onto the bed and approached her with member bobbing with every step. He held his chin in one hand and surveyed her voluptuous mature body with a hungry gaze. As soon as he made up his mind he spoke.

"Turn around and show me that full plump baby-bearing butt of yours so that I can fuck it first. After that, then I'll fill you full of baby batter and make you another mommy." He commanded with red eyes glinting dangerously with excitement as Carly turned herself around and got on all fours assuming the position readily.

Her large taut buttocks wriggled in front of his face with damp pussy leaking juice of utter arousal as she looked over her shoulder at him. She wore a very eager lip-bitten smile and waited for her 'Honey' to drag his third leg up to her ass and fuck her raw.

"It's all yours, Honey.~" She cooed lovingly making Nega-Timmy shudder bit in annoyance. He was so going to piss all over her body once he fills it with cum.

Grabbing his member the ten-year old lord of Dimmsdale guided his cock in between her luscious butt cheeks spreading them apart and sinking into Carly's anus. She clutched the sheets of the bed tightly and bristled up at the intensity of feeling her ass get spread open by his behemoth of a cock.

"Uuuggghhh Ahh..!~ Yess! This is what I've been waiting for…! Haahh, I love you, Timmy.~" She cried out as she felt her sphincter spread apart allowing half of his beef to fill up her rectal cavity. Carly could barely contain herself, her body had never felt this much pleasure before nor had she ever let anyone take her virginity up till now. Anal nor Vaginal, she loved the feeling of it burrowing into her ass and Timmy wasted no time in clutching her hips tightly between her fingers beginning to plow her buttocks roughly in undaunted lust.

"Aaahh...aahh...aahh..aahhh! Timmyyy!~" She cried out as he started pounding himself into her buttocks fucking her anus raw and making her ruined for anybody else.

"Mnngh, oh yeah. You have a nice perfect ass, Carly. I can't wait to see how filled out you'll look once you're pregnant with my baby." Nega-Timmy chortled evilly as he began fucking her more roughly making the air fill up with her moans and the skin-slapping noises of coitus that came with it.

"Mnnghh!" She howled out and clutched the sheets underneath her fingers tightly as he began bottmg out of her in earnest. His small hips smacked gingerly into her cheeks over and over again making the adult woman sway wildly to the intense thrusts of the young boy. Carly felt her mind getting lost in utter bliss as she felt Timmy pummeling her cervix with his massive member, he made sure to aim directly for her weak spots making her crumble in pleasure as he dominated her with ease.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh!" He grunted out as his thick cock cleaved into her anus nonstop feeling her rectal muscles beginning to tighten around it the more he sawed into her body. The room filled with the stench of sex and Carly was currently in the process of losing her mind with sexual bliss as her cheeks kept smacking noisily against Timmy's waist.

His little hands reached down to her wide pair of baby-bearing hips and squeezed his fingers around them steadying her body to receive a full-on pounding. Carly huffed, breathed loudly in ecstasy and sexual bliss as Timmy railed her anus nonstop making loud skin-slapping noises fill the room.

"Aaaaahh! Uuugghh! OOohhh Timmy! Please...the other hole! I want you to fuck my pussy and give me a baby!" She cried out in full honesty as her face screwed up with eyes rolling to the top of their sockets and tongue rolling outside of her mouth beyond that pair of rose petal lips.

Snickering evilly with a perverse smile Nega-Timmy slowed down his humping and pulled out from her ass leaving a small popping noise to come out of her stretched anus. He smacked his lips hungrily admiring Carly's used body and quickly turned the adult woman over onto her back with hands spreading her legs wide apart revealing her pussy to him. Granted his women never wore clothing at all, at least not in his presence, but seeing an adult woman's snatch being voluntarily spread open before his eye had Timmy sizzling with excitement as he grabbed his thick trunk of a member and guided the head of his cock into Carly's moist pink pussy lips.

The woman tilted her head backwards moaning silently in bliss as she felt her womanhood spread apart welcoming the thickness that was Timmy Turner's dick. She shuddered intensely and felt her labia spread apart allowing him entry into her tightness and felt the boy planting himself upright in a bent-missionary arrangement with his little hands holding apart her thighs. He smirked at her then drove his hips further sheathing his monster cock into her vaginal depths both stretching her out and ruining her forever for anybody else. Not that Carly cared to find anybody else, Timmy was all she needed in life.

"Ughhh! Timmy…! It feels like you're stretching me apart! Haahh ...!" She breathed out as she felt his member burrow into the depths of her snatch making her shiver in ecstasy as she felt him push into her cervix breaching it entirely. Carly let out a whimper and felt him go into her very womb burying himself to the very hilt. She whimpered again and struggled to stay concise as she felt as if another arm entered her body from below, fortunately for her Timmy didn't like to wait and began pummeling her twat intensively with hard fast thrusts of his pelvis.

"Aahh…! Aaah!...Ahhhh...aah aaah aahh…!" She cried out feeling him make savage love to her by fucking her pussy gingerly with thickness cleaving into her snatch. Carly enjoyed every second of it and found her toes to be curling up while her legs dangled in the air. Having his cock buried into her ass was one thing, but having it violate her pussy was another entirely and it felt amazing to her.

Soft skin-smacking noises filled the room along with her echoing moans of sexual coitus, her adult-sized body rocked back and forth along the bedspread as Timmy rammed into Carly without pause. The feel of her perfect feminine body wrapped around his meat was heaven in of itself and had him throbbing not too long after putting it in. He was about ready to cum after fucking her relentlessly for thirty-five minutes. The woman's face was a mess with eyes rolled back and tongue outstretched like before, she held her head back with chest popping up, tits were heaving up and down along with her frame while Timmy fucked her.

"Nnghh….! I'm getting close. Hope you're ready to be a mother, Carly." Nega-Timmy growled with an evil smile just before tumbling himself down to place his smaller body on top of her embracing Carly in a basic missionary position while still pounding into her quim.

Carly's hands immediately wrapped around his little shoulders keeping him close as she craned her head to meet his lips. Their kissed openly with tongues slobbering about in erotic embrace with Timmy's pelvis continuing to drive into pussy. Her legs came up and wrapped around his little body making the skin-smacking sounds of coitus escalate as they reached nirvana together at the same time.

"Mnnghh...mnghh...maaahhh…! Here it comes! Bathe in my seed, Carly!" He growled with his long tongue lashing about before being sucked on by Carly's lips once again. She mewled happily with eyes closed keeping her legs crossed behind his back.

Soon enough she felt the thick discharge of sperm blast out of his penis and fill the inside of her womb with a viscous excess of it.

'Oh yes! Yess! Haaagghh! I feel it, I feel everything! Timmy's sperm is making me pregnant!' She thought with little hearts glowing in her eyes as the boy's testicles pumped and pumped into her some more filling her to capacity. Carly's vaginal muscles clenched tightly on his meat milking him for everything he had to offer her while cementing her path into motherhood.

The older woman was beyond joyed right now, she mewled happily inside of Timmy's mouth hungrily sucking on his lips as she received the full force of his creampie. Her insides filled with him while her vaginal muscles milked him for even more it. She was beyond happy and knew his little swimmers raced towards one of her eggs to lay claim and impregnate her.

"Mmnngh…..Mhhhh ...mnnhh...oh yes ...I love you, Timmy.~" She cooed after breaking off from his mouth and leaning back onto the bed with a spacious smile of satisfaction written on her face. The boy kept himself docked letting out dribbles of cum into the older woman as much as possible until he was done. One of the perks of having a magical massive dick was that he could go on for hours and make sure his women were pregnant with his baby.

He found that it was kink for him ever since stuffing his mom earlier, doing the same to Wanda only cemented it and he hoped both were baking buns in the oven right now. If not then he could just go and do it all over again.

"...aaahh…..there we go. All nice and stuffed for the day, looks like you won't be getting out of bed anytime soon." Timmy chuckled as he felt his member twitch when he pulled himself out of her. Carly laid slumped completely passed out wearing a drooling smile on her face as he left her adult naked body lying there on the bed.

He got up from it and put on a bathrobe over his young body, the dark-haired malcontent that was Nega-Timmy felt he was ready to take care of a longtime childhood crush known as Trixie Tang. After her it's his newfound childhood crush Chloe, both girls would be his and stop this needless rebellion they still had in them.

"Time to go 'Break em in', hehehehehe!" He laughed menacingly as he left the bedroom with a smile and a full mast ready for more fucking.

"I need to get out of here!" She said to herself as she ran around in the kitchen trying to pull up the windowsills and open any doors she could find. They were all locked tight by some invisible magical force. 'No! This can't be ...! I can't remain locked up here to be turned into a baby-machine! I'm too pretty and popular for that!'

Trixie panicked as she tried jerking the door open again only to find that nothing was budging, she even planted a foot against the frame as she tried jerking it open. Meanwhile, Chloe was scurrying about in the rest of the house, ignoring all the other 'Broken' women such as Turner's mom, babysitter, and Wanda all cuddling nakedly together in the house's second story hot tub. Part of her wanted to enjoy that feeling but was too consumed with running away from Timmy. She and Trixie both were wearing their usual slave 'outfits' as they ran about, which turned out to be literally nothing except for a dog collar around their necks.

"Ungh! Can't find any way to get out of here. This is hopeless!" Chloe screamed out in despair grabbing her head into her hands in a comical manner. She ran back to the kitchen to find Trixie slumped against the door of the kitchen looking just as demolished in spirit as she was.

"Found nothing too, huh?" She guessed without looking at Chloe's downcast eyes.

The prepubescent blonde slumped her shoulders as well and felt 'defeat' in its entirety until they heard a sinister cackling right behind them. With a gasp each girl turned around to see Nega-Timmy there standing with his cloak on looking at the two of them with obvious hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips with his long tongue and looked right at Trixie who bolted up to her feet in panic readying to run.

"C'mon now, Trixie, don't tell me this…." Nega-Timmy brandished his foot-long magical cock throbbing readily after pulling open his cloak. "...doesn't interest you?"

"Unghh…..! T-Timmy...leave me alone!" Trixie gasped with eyes fixated on his member feeling the hypnotic effect it exudes inside of her developing tween body. Her naked thighs bucked inwardly and her skin felt goosebumps from the cold air as she felt her body suddenly become sensitive to pleasure stimuli.

Timmy smirked knowing this was yet another effect on women his length had on people, it was magically enlarged after all. He knew Trixie was feeling it's effects and finding it harder to resist the allure of it.

"T-Timmy…." Trixie cooed feeling hypnotized by him as he floated over to him despite Chloe's weak protests and attempts to get her away from him by pulling her arms.

"Don't worry, Chloe, once she's done you're next to. Can't wait to see that belly stuffed when I'm through with you, I may even go after your Mom next. I always thought she was really hot too." Nega-Timmy voiced making Chloe recoil in shock as she felt backwards onto her butt.

Timmy swooshed his cloak over Trixie's naked body teleporting with her back to his bedroom in a swirl of magical energy. The blonde tween was simply left there on the floor wondering just how her longtime friend had become so different.

Appearing a swirl of smoke and magical energy Trixie found herself in Nega-timmy's spacious bedroom feeling disoriented from the sudden disappearing act. She wound up on top of his bed sitting next to a sweaty naked Carly resting peacefully right next to her.

"Huh? Wha…?! Carly?" She yelped out in surprise once she saw the thick trail of sperm oozing out of her pussy as she lay on her side sleeping soundly. Trixie all of a sudden even more vulnerable and hugged herself in her hands till Nega-Timmy appeared right behind her catching her by surprise.

"T-Timmy?! N-no ...! I won't-mmmph!" She was cut off in mid-sentence when the boy grabbed her face and pulled the Asian girl onto his lips for a fierce air-sucking kiss. Trixie's eyes shot wide open in shock and surprise as she felt her body relax the longer his lips touched her own.

"Mmhhmm." Timmy hummed in delight and internally celebrated finally kissing Trixie Tang like he wanted so very long ago. His mouth sucked her lips apart allowing his tongue to push into her mouth tasting her spit. Trixie mewled internally as her eyes lowered into a half-lidded state, her lithe tween body went slack against Timmy's arms as he sat her against his chest letting her hands feel up his body as she submitted.

"Hnhh…!~ Hmmm...Timmy.~" She purred between breaths as thoughts of resistance left her mind more and more. Her hands gently rubbed up along his face savoring his touch as he hungrily made out with the Asian girl of his dreams.

'Mmhhm, wow, I can't believe I finally have her now. Trixie Tang, oh we're going to do a lot together. You and I.' He thought as he whirled his long tongue around the inside of her throat tasting her and making jolts of soft pleasure run through her body.

The pair of younglings made out for a good long while until Timmy slowly pulled himself off of her lips leaving her dazed sitting up on her ass. He smacked his lips tastily then nudged the young tween girl onto her back and lifted her legs up high in the air exposing her hairless smooth pair of pussy lips to his eyes. Her taut ample buttocks revealed to him her clean brown star as well as her salmon-colored set of moist spongy pussy lips. Timmy felt himself bristle up in hunger as he spread apart her labia showing him the velvet insides of her virgin snatch for to devour with his mighty cock.

Quickly he looked up at a flustered Trixie and made sure his smirk reached her eyes before he dove in between her legs tasting her tart girlhood onto his waiting lips. The instant the girl felt his mouth suckle open her mound she recoiled by tossing her head back and mewling loudly behind sealed lips. She felt the warm spongy flesh of Timmy's lips pressing against her pussy kissing it gently before opening up and running his tongue along her insides. This sent a very noticeable reaction up her spine.

"Uuuaagghh!~ Haaaahh….! T-Timmy ...!" She squealed out feeling her chest heave as he continued to eat out her tween pussy for desert.

Timmy muffled inside of her mound while his tongue swirled around inside of it tasting her personal flavor. He did it such an expert fashion that made Trixie shoot her legs up high into the air with toes curling up and back arching upward in ecstasy. Timmy then used his long snake-long tongue to slither in and around her insides sending even stronger jolts of pleasure to run through Trixie's system.

She had to bite down on her fist to keep from screaming even louder and felt the intense wave of oral pleasure bring her to climax. Her body shivered intensely with her pussy spritzing the boy's face in cum, she lurched and undulating along the bed wildly in pleasure.

"Hgghhhh! Aaaahh….haaahh!~" She cried out in bliss as he pulled out from her lap tasting his lips again in tastiness.

"Aah, tastes good alright, but now onto the main course." Nega-Timmy said in a vile tone as he rose up onto the bed shifting their positions so that Trixie was face down with her hips raised above thanks to her hands. She grabbed a pillow into her arms and rested her chin on it mentally preparing herself for what was to come next.

Her legs planted themselves in bent fashion with kneecaps pressing into the bed while her ass and pussy remained upturned for Timmy's amusement. She was positioned readily for him and the villainous boy sneered with excitement as he grabbed his stiff member into his hand guiding it into the tween girl's tight spongy hole.

Trixie's eyes spread wide open in surprise as she felt such a massive length, something akin to a human arm or horse penis, push into her tart young pussy. She clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes shut as she felt Timmy push right into her snatch sheathing his length inside of her entirely right after insertion.

"Hhgnnhhhh!" She growled loudly with chest heaving rapidly in coarse breaths. Her body shuddered as she felt innocence become ripped away thanks to Timmy's mega-cock pushing past her barrier. She wanted to scream out in pain yet felt her insides spread out so much she could only whimper.

Huffing loudly in pain and feeling the boy pushed into her cervix Trixie eventually felt the soreness and stinging leave her lower body, it was replaced with the feeling of utmost sensitivity and pleasure. So much pleasure that she felt her eyes begin to roll up in their sockets while her tongue spilled out of her mouth.

"Uhh ...ohh yes! Hehehehe, yes! I've been dreaming of this for ages and now I finally have it!" Timmy bellowed enjoying the tight spongy feeling of Trixie Tang's thirteen-year-old pussy wrap tightly around his mammoth-sized dick. "Oooohh, it feels so good to be inside of you now, Trixie. I'm happily make you into a mommy today!"

He cackled some more while Trixie simply felt her mind shutdown in lieu of the intense bliss she felt losing her virginity to Timmy. The fact alone should've knocked her back to her senses, but alas she only found herself wanting more as he began pushing his little pelvis into her butt cheeks. Soft smacks of flesh came out from his body slapping into hers from behind, the tween grirl started gasping loudly for air and moaning deliriously with pleasure as Timmy began fucking her leisurely.

"Uuaaahh..aaaahhh...aahhh...kyess! Timmy!~" She cried out with eyess screwing up in bliss as her lithe naked body began lurching about along the bed shaking it with her movements. Trixie's frame dangled and undulated along the surface ironically not disturbing Carly from her sleep. She could fee her tight juvenile pussy squeeze Timmy tightly as he cleaved into it without pause savoring the feel of fucking someone his own age finally.

Vickie had been sixteen, his mother had been in her early thirties, and Wanda was over thousands of years old. As great as all of them felt there was nothing like pushing into a girl his own age group, even if she was a tad older than he was and likely to bare his children. That last part only added spice to the whole ordeal and drove Timmy to rail her happily with dick plunging in and out of her tight pussy.

Trixie moaned out in barely comprehensible gurgles of ecstasy feeling her entire core shake as she felt it burrow into her womb with each thrust. Timmy was savage and filled with breeding lust as he fucked her pussy non stop letting her insides stretch and coil around his length like crazy atop the bed. Her soft tween skin meshed into his waist as his balls slapped into her nether region constantly feeling bloated and ready for release already. He smirked when he picture what Trixie would look like with a bulging belly bearing his child, this made him buck into her even faster making her buttocks smack rapidly into his waist.

"Uuuuhhhh!~" She salivates with drool coming out of her lips as her body shook rapidly along the bed with buttocks smashing against his waist as Timmy fucked her. He gripped her hips and drove his length into her depths over and over again savoring the constrictions of her pussy around his meat. Timmy tossed his head back and crooned loudly in ecstasy as his bal;ls sizzled up with release following the next series of pelvic thrusts.

"Mmmmhhh! Trixie…! Get ready, because I'm going to let out a bucket load of seed into your body! There's no escape from it, you'll wind up pregnant thanks to me. Nghh...I love you so much!" He roared loudly as he pushed his cock all the way into her cervix once again making Trixie like a water fountain once he hit 'that spot'.

With a howling shout Trixie let out she came around his penis wringing it tight within her folds and shaking like crazy in climax. She gushed and frothed at the mouth a bit more when feeling her girly cunt wring him tightly expending a big hefty payload of his sperm, that's what she got in spades not a second later though. Timmy growled internally and slammed himself into her yet again feeling his shaft swell up as he felt a thick bulge of spunk travel down his shaft and burst within her empty fertile womb!

"Yeah!~" He hissed like a monster with head tossing back in orgasmic relief. He felt bulge after bulge of thick potent creamy sperm left his testes and fill up Trixie Tang's thirteen-year old snatch.

"Ooohhh ...Timmmyyyyy!~" She cried out in ecstasy with eyes going cross. The girl humped the pillow she was on tightly letting her climax wash over her body while Timmy stuffed her full of sperm. She could tell already that those little swimmers raced towards her eggs ready to make her into a teen mom.

Any normal rational part of her mind would tell her to panic and cry her eyes out, but fortunately the rush of being broken in by Timmy's dick staved that off for her entirely. Trixie's pupils soon had hearts in them as she felt any restraint or individualism she may have left her mind making her a perfect harem slut for Timmy Turner forever.

"Uughh….ahhh ...aaghh ...! Oh Timmy.~" She cooed once she stopped cumming. When noticing he did to the girl looked back over at her rump noticing a thick downpour of sperm oozing from her overstuffed pussy. Timmy smirked evilly at her then turned her on her backside revealing a bulging stomach consisting of his semen

"Heheheh, wow…..I already look the part as one of your girls, Timmy." She preened happily rubbing her belly with her hands while he pulled himself out of her body.

"Yes, you do, and soon this will be a regular look for everybody, my dear sweet Trixie. C'mere." He beckoned and brought Trixie closer making her lips crushed against his for a sweet seductive lip-lock filled with love. She closed her eyes and sucked apart his lips allowing his tongue to enter her throat and wriggle into her mouth some more. Trixie cooed happily as she felt it slither around inside of her throat like an eel making her loins stir up with pleasure and butterflies in her stomach.

"Mmmhmmm..muah…!" Trixie broke off the kiss with a completely broken smile on her face staring back at him. Nega-Timmy held her cheeks lovingly for a minute and pulled himself back revealing to her his member still standing at full mast.

"Hoooh, that felt great.~ Time to go break in the last one, good ol Chloe. I can tell she's been aching to have it as badly as you all, she just doesn't know it yet." He said tossing Trixie a wink and leaving the room with his cloak billowing behind as he left.

Trixie collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion rubbing her bulging belly with happiness and looking forward to her future as a cocksleeve.

"Dreams do come true, huh? Hehehehe." She said to herself chuckling a bit in mind-broken stupor.

Walking around in the living room, admittedly feeling bored despite still being terrified of being next on Timmy's fuck list, Chloe Carmine decided to try and make one last escape attempt for freedom. The little nude blonde girl crawled towards the chimney in the living room ready to scale up within it's dirty brick-laden walls and make it back home.

She was still naked from the neck down leaving only her collar on while her nubile pre-teen body was exposed to everything around it. Her puffy undeveloped nipples felt stiff and her puffy preteen pussy starting feeling sensitive for some reason or another. She noticed this feeling was more pronounced once she looked at Timmy's schlong right before he picked up Trixie to take her back to his bedroom..

"Oh no, I'm becoming one of them too. I definitely need to get out of here, this way is probably the only exit that's not sealed off by magic! I think…." She said to herself glad that no other servants were in the house today. At least not the non-sexual ones, the other mind-broken women were taking it easy upstairs relaxing and living in luxury after Timmy had seeded them the other night.

Taking a deep breath and steady ihg her nerves Chloe walked towards the chimney ready to get herself dirty in order to get out of this mess. She considered taking Cosmo with her and somehow calling for help from the Fairy World to stop this madness, but ultimately she was afraid of running into Timmy again so she hurried over to the chimney. Gulping nervously as she reached the fireplaces she then heard cackling laughter from the last boy she wanted to see right now.

"Bwa haa ha ha ha ha haha ...! *Hisss!* Thought you could escape through there, huh?" Nega-Timmy spoke out from nearby making Chloe shakily turn around and face him with terrified eyes and shaky body. She saw the naked lad cloaked in his usual overcoat with member ticking out like a third more powerful arm readily.

The young ten-year old felt her lips quench with thirst when she saw it, but Chloe quickly shook her head hoping to shrug off the effect.

"I-I'm getting out of here, Timmy! I don't know what's come over you but I'm not going to stick around and be your sex slave!" She shouted then made a B-line for the chimney while Timmy just stood there with arms crossed yawning as though he had nothing to worry about.

"Huh? Why is he-Ooomphf!" Chloe smashed into an invisible force field surrounding the chimney itself. It halted her in her tracks and made her slump to her knees in defeat as she figured out that there truly was no way out of any of this.

"No…..! This ...ugh…..this is so hopeless…" She trailed off clearly depressed and on the verge of tears when she felt Timmy's presence behind her. She didn't want to look back at him until she felt some invisible force lifted her up in the air, she was turned around and hovered vulnerably in front of the very horny morally corrupt lad she once called her friend.

"Aww, don't be like that. You have a face that says your dog just died, don't worry, Chloe. You'll learn to love it in due time, just like all the rest.~" He cackled and magically pulled her closer to his body allowing for their youthful faces to meet in a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mmhhh!" Chloe internally squealed as she felt Timmy's strong lips pulls her apart. The longer their skin touched the less she wanted to resist him as she felt her buttocks rub up against his length. Slowly but surely her eyes lowered as she fell down the abyss and became gradually indoctrinated by her now corrupt Harem-owning friend.

"Muuaaa...Timmy.~" She cooed with saliva bridging their lips once they broke apart. Nega-Timmy's long tongue slithered out of her mouth after whirling around like an eel inside of it. He smirked then grabbed his hands around her puffy preteen apples she calls tits and wriggled in pleasure in his lap.

Chloe felt the strange stirring sensations flow through her young body while Timmy molested her. He squeezed his fingers into her mounds making sure to feel up her blossoming chest, this turned her on greatly as she felt him pinch her pink areola making her gasp loudly in pleasure.

"Hhhh…! Timmy…!~" She cried out with eyes closed and breath huffing out of her throat constantly while he played with her. He continued this work for another couple of minutes until his right hand reached down between her little legs cupping her mound into his hand.

Chloe tensed up as she felt him fondling her pussy and in no time at all Timmy began rolling his fingers along that sensitive area of flesh masturbating his young friend. The little lady huffed and gasped constantly in rising pleasure, she may not have wanted this, but the more she felt Timmy touch her body the more she wanted him to abuse her. She pursed her lips shut and squinted her eyes closed as she wriggled about on his lap feeling his thick hard cock rub up against her small back. She felt his tongue slid up her neck and affectionately curdle against her right ear titillating her even more as he stroked her pussy for another ten minutes.

After sticking his fingers into her tight juicy quim Timmy found that she was ready and promptly let her go so that he could push her over to rest onto her front with ass sticking up in the air.

"Oohh, I can't wait to see how big you'll be up there when you're carrying Timmy Jr, Chloe. Maybe you'll grow into bigger breasts once you're carrying." He cackled evilly with member twitching excitedly as it hovered above her taut ample little buttocks.

Chloe said nothing and looked back at him with a hot blush on her cheeks while her lips curved upward into a soft smile. That look was in her eyes now meaning she was already taken in by Timmy before he could even fuck her. He found it amusing and figured she may have always been holding a candle for him. Flashing her eyes at his member again Chloe grabbed a pillow to rest under her chin and spread her legs further apart exposing the dark star of her anus as well as the puffy set of preteen pussy lips for Timmy.

She positively felt giddy for what was to come next as she saw the lumbering shadow of his dick hover over her. Timmy smirked maliciously and spread her apart while aiming the thick round knob of his cockhead into her tight moist opening. She felt her breath hitch up inside of her throat as she felt her pussy stretch apart to welcome it inside of her tightness. She started panting faster as Timmy pushed himself into her buttocks filling her out entirely and making her scream into the pillow as her pussy became ruined by his massive cock.

"Nnngghhhh!" She howled into the pillow biting down on it with little glowing hearts forming into her eyes.

"Oohh yeah, you're so tight, Chloe. Only a girl my age could make it feel this good! Mnnghh! Get ready to be a woman, because once I rip through that virginity I'm going to town on you." He declared making her nod as he sunk in even further ripping open her hymen and causing her to shriek out in agonizing pain into the pillow again.

Her body quivered and trembled constantly while Timmy just pushed himself on in arriving at her developing cervix. He didn't care how young she was, if the girl could bleed then she could breed. He already fucked Trixie and planted a baby in her stomach earlier today, he was sure going to do it with Chloe as well. The girl was too tight around him not to bust a nut inside.

"Mnnghhh…! Oohh yess! Uungh, here I go, Chloe." He howled and steadied his hands into her cheeks making her whimper even more as the pain subsided within her body. The magic of his massive cock made it fade away sooner than she thought, now all she could feel would be pleasure from here on out.

A slap of Timmy's hips colliding into her buttocks snapped her out of her thoughts as her body started swaying back and forth. Timmy grunted softly as he pushed his dick on deep inside Chloe's juvenile snatch. Her moist spongy pussy folds intensively gripped him tightly as he began bottoming out of her with thick bloated balls slamming into her nether region. Soft sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room up as the boy of evil mated with his childhood friend against her will, that is until she started showing she liked it.

"Mmhhh…! Aaahh…..! Timmy….! K-Keep going! I've never felt this good in my life!" She howled out as her little body rutted back and forth consistently with his hips slamming away into her ample little ass.

Her pussy squelched and squeezed around his length as it speared into her impossibly tight opening making her gasp in euphoria as her eyes rolled into their sockets. Chloe's mouth remained wide open with tongue spilling out of it, the young girl started salivating uncontrollably and feeling her mind turn to mush as he pummeled her sensitive girly insides. Her pussy throbbed and squelched constantly as Timmy's dick relentlessly pushed into it again and again making her surrender her body,mind, and soul to him as she succumbs to pleasure.

"Aaaghhhh! Hghnhh! Timmy...Oh yes ...this feels so good! So good! Hehehe….!" She cackled madly as the boy began pounding her buttocks even faster making her lurch along the pillow as her buttocks slammed into his waist.

Timmy grinned evilly and leaned over Chloe's body admiring the freckles on her ass and her face as he cupped her budding titties into his fingers once again. She mewled loudly within her throat and felt Timmy squeeze each bud tightly while he reamed her preteen cunt dry. Thick splashes of vaginal nectar kept gushing out of her with each thrust.

"Unngh uh uh uh uh ahhh! Oohh, Chloe, you'll make a great slut for me indeed.~" He cooed next to her ears making her shiver pleasurably while their little bodies continued to rut into each other nonstop.

The air filled with sexual noises made up of Chloe's moans and Timmy's grunts. The sounds of their bodies smacking together in constant filled the room along with the stench of raw sex. The young girl couldn't deny how amazing it felt to have Timmy, the love of her life, fuck her pussy raw spearing her womb for another forty-five minutes.

The overlord of Dimmsdale soon felt his climax approaching though, his pelvis started meeting her buttocks even faster making her lurch constantly in mind-shredded ecstasy. Chloe started gurgling loudly with eyes going cross-eyed, her pussy squelched and tightened as she arrived at her climax.

She tossed her head back and squealed loudly to the heavens as she felt her entire body shuts down in a fitful orgasm!

"Eeeaaghhhh!~" She cried out as her pussy muscles squeezed down tightly on Timmy's length making him hilt her snatch as he himself felt the urge to cum. Grabbing her wrists and holding her against him in a hoisted manner Timmy let out a wild hiss of victory as he felt his ejaculation erupt inside of the ten-year-old girl!

"Uunnghhh! Here it comes! You belong to me now, Chloe…!" He cried out in bliss as thick batches of sperm left his balls and to flow into her womb filling it up in nanoseconds one pump at a time.

Chloe gurgled imcomprehsneively some more with eyes going cross and her body shivering constantly in orgasmic bliss. She had never touched herself before nor done anything to bring her body pleasure of this magnitude. Thus, she was glad Timmy was the one to show her this light as he seeded her young fertile pussy over and over again with a lascivious smile on his face.

He cackled some more as lightning struck in the background dramatically again. His short ten-year-old body slammed into Chloe's some more in a raw-dog position making her see 'Heaven' once he was finished cumming inside of her.

"Mmng ...oohh yeah, uuuhh….~" He sighed in pleasure as he finished unloading into her pussy and pulled himself out of her letting her go limp along the body pillow. With a wet sickening plop his thick monster cock slipped out of her gaping cunt showing a thick syrup fall of sperm oozing out of it.

"Another whore well-bred, all in a day's work for the town Overlord." He cackled watching Chloe's body twitch some more as he brought his member up to her unconscious face for the finishing act. "Nngh!"

His member stiffened up and out came a thick trickle of urine onto Chloe's face feeding her and mouth as she sleepily gargled it with her open mouth. She hummed in delightful taste as she drank Timmy's pee enjoying that he was letting out so much while standing over her face.

Once he was done urinating he sat back sighing blissfully in peacefulness. The door opened up revealing his other harem whores finishing their relaxation time in the hot tub and Spa he wished into the house.

"Oh, Honey.~ We're back.~" Timmy's mom cooed as she stood in the doorway to his bedroom wearing only a bathrobe over her wet naked body. She stood alongside Vickie, Carly, Trixie, and Wanda, all of them looking over at him with sultry smiles written on their faces.

"Got it in you for more? I want to make sure we're pregnant with your babies after all." She added and Nega-Timmy could only cackle maniacally in happiness as he stood up with towering member in sight showing them who the dominant ruler of their lives were.

"Of course I am, come here and get it, ladies."


	3. Chapter 3

Within the House of Turner, now the Mayor and Overlord of Dimmsdale….

"Mmhmm! Ooohhh Twe-I mean Timmy! Please feed me more of your cum I can't help myself, I need it all inside of me!" Vicky the babysitter gasped loudly and looked desperately at her 'Master' with a pleading look in her eyes.

She hung her mouth open with tongue wagging out like a horny bitch in heat that she now was after being broken in. She was on all fours kneeling in front of the ten-year old dark ruler wiggling her butt back and forth with excitement showing him her happiness in serving her. Seeing Nega-Timmy's triumphant evil grin gave her encouragement and brought her back to running her tongue alongside the under area of his thick bulging meat stick. TImmy's cock was the source of all her happiness as of late and the mere taste of his phallic skin drove Vicky wild with excitement.

"Mmhhmmm!~ *Slllsrrpp!* Sooo good!" She cried out with tears of happiness in her eyes as Timmy chuckled darkly.

"Of course it is, it's me after all." He preened with an evil smirk and watched his former babysitter desperately lather her tongue all over his bulging ball sack and scrotum before running her tongue desperately along the underside of his length. Timmy shivered when feeling her hit some sweet points between his legs, seeing his former tormentor like this was always a treat in of itself. He was glad he made this change to his moral compass permanent, now being an inverted version of himself he looked back on his old days of being under Vicky's foot with bitterness and remorse. He hated those days and now it was high-time to pay her back for all the trouble all these years. 'Glad she's now baking a bun in the oven, maybe I'll pop in a few more once she gives birth. Oh I'd love to see the faces of all the women when they pop out Timmy Juniors from their bellies, because then I'll go at it again and again right after.'

The boy emperor himself sat comfortably on his throne chair letting this girl work her mouth hungrily all over his cock lubricating a good chunk of scrotum in her saliva. Vicky was little more than a bitch in heat now after being thoroughly 'Tamed' by Turner the day of his conquest. When he first took control of the city he stated he'd be needing a harem alright, with or without volunteers he gladly took whichever women he could that annoyed him in life one way or another. One of them just happened to be a beautiful adult woman that was madly in love with him; Carly. The tall well-endowed lovely lady was behind his back massaging his shoulders with an adoring smile. Carly was just as naked as all the rest and happily serving her future husband hoping that right now she was carrying his baby inside her belly.

"There there now, ruling the city all day can leave you with some stress, honey.~" She beamed happily with a peaceful smile while Timmy's mother hung at his right side with an arm around her waist.

Misses Turner sat on one of his armrests currently running her soft womanly hands along his little chest. She was just as ba broken and 'Tamed' as Vicky was except she was always throbbing with arousal at the taboo notion that her son fuckes her on the regular. She was as naked as Carly with large pendulous breasts hanging right in front of Timmy's face from the side, the boy was honestly tempted to reach over and suck one of her nipples into his mouth, but currently his attention was focused on the three women between his legs slobbering all over his cock.

"Oooh, Timmy, please give Mommy a kiss will you? Seeing them have your amazing manhood in their mouths has me all riled up." Misses Turner requested cupping her son's chin from the side making him look up into her eyes with a wicked smile.

"Sure thing, c'mere, 'Mommy'." He said before hissing out with his mouth letting his long serpentine tongue spring out and slither into the woman's lips before he kissed her.

"Mmhm!~" Misses Turner was surprised when he grabbed the back of her neck bringing her down onto his face to lead into a feverish incestuous one-on-one lip-lock with tongues openly rolling into each other. Nega-Timmy made the woman shiver with sensational delight as she felt his tongue coil around her own making her cradled his head into her hands lovingly while they made out.

Wanda looked at them from the side and felt squeamish herself wanting to be part of the fun they were sharing. Her figure was perhaps the most well-off of the bunch since it was made from magic. She had wider hips than Timmy's mom, fluffier tits than Carly, and a nice slim waist complete with magically sensitive skin that Nega-Timmy hornier by touching it. Wanda bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at them with growing excitement.

'Oooh hurry up and take me next already dammit. C'mon, Timmy I've been more of a mom to you than she ever was.' Wanda thought with jealousy until Timmy broke off from cleaning out his mother's throat with his tongue leaving the older woman pleasantly dazed. He turned his face over to Wanda and winked at him before becoming her to come closer and kiss him on the lips.

'You ask, you get, Wanda. C'mere. I want to taste all of you before I get to work on our new arrivals." Nega-Timmy stated with firm dominance making Wanda's insides sizzle with sexually-charged excitement.

The pink-haired woman wriggled her hips giddily and leaned down with arms wrapping around Timmy Turner's neck pulling him onto her lips for another intense open-mouthed lip-lock. Wanda's tongue rolled out into Timmy's throat embracing the boy as she tasted everything inside of his gullet. Timmy responded in kind by keeping a hand around the back of her neck feeling the woman shudder and moan into his mouth as he rolled his long tongue around inside her throat tasting her completely like he did his mother just now.

'Hmmm!~ Mhhmm! *Timmmyyyy!*" she moaned into his lips languidly tasting them with hers while he mouth-raped her entire slurping noises ensued from the exchange while down below Timmy's waist were the other three girls that hungrily worked his balls next to Vicky.

At the sides of the babysitter also on their hands and knees was Trixie and Chloe, both naked with Slave Leia outfits being worn over their sexy prepubescent bodies. The only missing from those costumes was the top piece covering their breasts, their blossoming buds hung out steadily growing bigger over time ever since Timmy pumped them full of Babybatter the other day. Thanks to his magically-enhanced penis the process of fertilization was likely faster now making them reach pregnancy even sooner than he hoped. Chloe, one of his childhood friends, cutely suckled on his left testicle with a smile on her face. Trixie, the supposed love of his life, did the same thing with his right one all while flashing her a pair of seductive bedroom eyes.

Their faces meshed into his crotch hungrily running their tongues all over his bloated balls making Nega-Timmy seize up with pleasure and steadily feeling ready to blow.

"Mmmhhh ...oh yeah, that's it,girls. Service your master and show me how much you love me. Do a good enough job and I might just pee on you before taking my time with the new girls over there." Nega-Timmy announced once he withdrew his mouth from Wanda's lips leaving her dazed as he focused on the three other girls in the corner of his living room.

In another corner of his living room, now turned 'throne room' was three other girls, one of which being a young woman in her late teens Brittney-Brittney. The busty bodacious pop singer remained in her idol outfit, a pair of white dancer pants and tight white top hugged her curves nicely as she sat with a chained collar around her neck. Nega-Timmy wanted the pleasure of ripping her clothes off and raping her until she's loving his cock himself, to him it was like unwrapping a present.

Meanwhile, Tootie remained naked from head to toe with only her glasses on her person and a chained dog collar around her neck. Her petite nubile body exposing all to him excited the conqueror greatly and made him even hornier than he was to begin with. He wanted more than anything to pump her full of sperm and watch her belly inflate with his baby. It helped that she still had a crush on him even now despite him being evil and watching her sister slobber all over his dick like a dog licking water.

"Timmy ...what have you become? Ggh!" Tootie cringed tearfully when he looked her way licking his lips with his long tongue and making her cower in fear. Then, he looked to the other blonde girl next to her; Veronica.

The blonde preppy 'Sidekick' to the popular Queen Bee Trixie had once been was a nice addition to his growing harem. She had a lithe athletic figure hidden underneath her school cheerleader uniform, Timmy had allowed her to keep it on so he could tear it away like he will with Brittney Brittney. The girl was perky, adorable, and pathetic, she'd be ripe for being conquered after feeling her miserable life had finally took a heads-up with being chosen to his mate like all the rest. He just had to overcome her fear of him right now, she was cowering against the wall like Tootie was and clutching her skirt tightly into her hands.

"I , like, am afraid for my life right now. Timmy...you think could let me go if I give you a handie?" She asked nervously and Nega-Timmy shook his head with a smile denying her request.

"Sorry, Veronica, but you should really be happy to be a part of this family I have growing here. All the women in this room, including the young girls, are pregnant with my offspring. Soon, you will too ...and you'll love how it happens. *Hissss!*" He finished with a hiss of his serpentine tongue making her shudder fearfully while the other girls continued to slobber all over his cock with glee.

Nega-Timmy's face winced with pleasure as he felt his orgasm now approaching after nearly an hour of Vickie, Trixie, and Chloe running their tongues along his cock. They saw the veins pulsating thicky with giant orange-sized balls throbbing constantly telling them he was about to erupt. Like a volcanic eruption they all watched as Timmy's mega cock pulsated violently until he exploded all over their face! Thick gushes of rich magically-enhanced semen splattered all over the faces of Chloe, Trixie,and Vickie making them all gush in happiness as he painted them in his cum.

Veronica looked on with a bit of envy written on her face despite the chilling fear she had of her former crush, Tootie simply covered her nubile little body up in her arms feeling mortified that her sister Vicky was gurgling Timmy's sperm. Brittney-Brittney however felt arousal stir up within her loins making her naked pair of legs rub together as she watched them lick cum off of each other's faces erotically. Vickie held Chloe's young face into her hands cupping them tightly as she suckled the sperm off of her lips lesbian style and shoving her tongue down into her throat.

"Mmmhmm.~" Vickie moaned hotly feeling Chloe kiss back with gusto smothering their master's cum between their soft wet lips. The sight was so erotic and enticing to Brittney-Brittney that she felt her uncovered sex throb with arousal even more, soon her lips was secreting her juices meaning she was completely turned on by the debauchery playing out in front of her blue eyes.

Biting down on her lips she crawled forward letting the aura of lust the scenes of cum-swapping the ladies did with each other beckoning her. Veronica tried holding out her hands to call her back but was silenced by a harsh glare of Nega-Timmy's blood red eyes.

"Let her come to me, she'll be the first of three of you to really make the 'Smart' decision. You'll see, both of you, that in due time I treat all my ladies like Queens. Each one has my baby growing in their tummies, including my two mothers here. Hehehe." Nega-Timmy chortled evilly cupping the sides of both his Mom and Wanda closely to his side.

"Ooo! Timmy.~ Want to see us make out? You know, light up the mood for the other ones over there?" Wanda asked and he nodded immediately making the pink-haired Milf Fairy cup Misses Turner's round face.

The other woman giggled with a hot blush on her cheeks and was then pulled towards Wanda's lips for a deep lesbian kiss. The two women closed their eyes and started swallowing each other's mouths languidly, slowly, with tongues openly rolling all over each other in intimate lesbian embrace. Nega-Timmy looked behind him at the sight with a wicked smile and felt his member twitched up with thick balls pulsating underneath. He likes seeing his women make out with each other, it always riled up his blood. Tossing a look over at Veronica he could tell the blonde cheerleader wanted to do the same with Trixie, who was currently sucking on one of Timmy's balls while Chloe and Vickie swapped spit.

'She is so thirsty for both me and Trixie, me mostly, that she can't even hide the puddle forming underneath her legs. That reminds me.' He thought then stood up with horse-sized dick standing attentively with his right hand around the base. Brittney-Brittney was still crawling up to the throne area with wide supple heart-shaped ass being hugged tightly by her white pants. Brittney-Brittney saw a man, nay a young boy, with a thick massive cock lubricated in saliva and cum, she wanted a taste very badly.

"That looks so yummy, I want ...I want it now. None of my boyfriends in the past could even compare to that monster size penis you have, Timmy. They'd wipe out just from one pump and leave me bored the whole day, I need that inside of me. I'll do anything for it." She slumped back onto their knees posing sexily with her chest sticking out and arms behind her neck flashing him a smile. Brittney smiled eagerly with breasts pushing out against her white top making Nega-Timmy growl like an aroused lion.

"Huh, that was easy, usually women wait to take the shaft before they come begging me for more, but alright then Brittney-Brittney." He stood up from his throne ignoring the ongoing sight of his mother hungrily sucking on Wanda's tongue while Vicky and the others remained kneeling at his sides like loyal dogs. Nega-Timmy let his coat fall off of his shoulders allowing him to be wearing only his hat, he tossed it around and grabbed his massive cock readily into his left hand making the blonde pop-star's mouth water while the other girls looked on.

'Timmy ...why did this happen to you?' Tootie thought internally weeping that he was no longer the sweet boy he was before, but now a sex-crazed overlord of Dimmsdale. Veronica on the other hand leaned forward with eyes rapt with attention as she watched Trixie held up her hands like a dog begging for a treat. The control he had over her was astonishing and made her wetter than a drenched napkin right now. Her flower-patterned panties were soaked in her juices for she was insanely turned on.

"I'll indulge you and make you a part of the family, but first…." Nega-Timmy trailed off and turned around facing his dog-like girls Trixie, Vickie, and Chloe with a smile. "...drinks up, ladies. I haven't had the need to pee in a while now, time for refreshment."

Nega-Timmy grunted and felt his prick stiffen up leading to a thick trickle of nauseating urine coming out to rain down on their faces one by one. Trixie was first and felt the spritz of his nectar bathing her face until she opened up her mouth allowing herself to drink down the crisp contents. She did so gleefully until Timmy whipped it over to Vickie's face. The redhead panted like a bitch in heart and latched lips onto the glans of his meat sucking the piss out of Timmy's cock making him growl in heavily profound pleasure. She sucked and gulped down everything until he pulled it from her lips to whip it over to Chloe's cum-soaked face. The young freckled preteen eagerly awaited her share while affectionately rubbing her belly into her hands. Nega-Timmy would have lots of fun fucking when she's forming a belly.

"Aaah." She held out her mouth wide open and let the trickle of urine finds its way down her throat leading to her gurgling it before drinking everything down. She swallowed it all up with a smile and smacked her lips in taste once Timmy was done.

"There, refreshment time is over, now…" He turned around to face Brittney-Brittney seeing her remain on her kneecaps in a provocative pose. The girl undid her top by pulling it up over her breasts revealing a firm bouncy pair of D cup sized titties jiggling with nipples erect. "...time for the 'Graduation' process for our new girls."

"Starting with her." He said pointing at the pop star and seeing her barely restrained look of excitement as she turned around ner bent herself down showing off her wide heart-shaped rump to him with a smile. She reached back to pull apart her squishy pussy lips readily while he sauntered over to her body.

"Oohh yeah, I'm going to enjoy wrecking you and filling up with my baby juice. Kinda always wanted to fuck a celebrity anyway." He chuckled and placed himself behind her body standing upright on his feet and running a pair of hands all over the soft smooth skin of her thighs and buttocks.

He felt Brittney-Brittney coo in excitement at his touch then Timmy moved his waist forward making his bitch breaking cock gently nudge her moistened opening with a smile. Feeling Brittney quiver with excitement he began pushing himself into her body slowly immersing his monstrous cock inch by inch. The blonde's fingernails started scratching the wooden floor of the living room while she made a face of pure pain seeing as how Timmy was bigger than a horse. Not that she fucked one before, obviously.

"Eeeaaagghhhh! T-T-Timmmyyyy!" She screeched out feeling his member slowly push into her walls spreading them outward so that they were forever stretched to fit only a dick of his size. Brittney's insides churned tightly around his length feeling every nerve he pushed send impulses of pure mind-numbing pleasure through her body.

"Hgghh! Oohh yeah ...mmff. I'm going right into your baby maker, Brittney." Timmy announced pushing himself even further to where a bulge was revealed along the navel area of her flat stomach. Brittney's eyes went wide in delight as her face morphed into one of pure ecstasy at feeling Timmy's cock pushed right into her cervix with a smile.

His member gently nudged her opening bit by bit until he began rowing his pelvis back and forth slowly meeting the skin of her ass with his waist. Slapping noises started filling up the air as everyone else merely watched. Tootie was showing that she had a rather conflicted face on her right now, watching the love of her life railing the pop singer left her feeling the 'need' build up inside of her preteen body. Little by little her hands crept down to her thighs running her fingers across her nubile soft skin until she reached her pussy. Biting down on her bottom lip and feeling the fog build up in her glasses Tootie glued herself to the sight of Timmy ramming a large horse-sized cock directly into the Brittney-Brittney's pussy with gusto.

Her voluptuous womanly body pushed back and forth in wild rampant swaying motions of succession. Her tits heaved and jiggled voraciously while her head tilted back showing a delirious smile showing just how much she was enjoying this. Her long mane of shimmering blonde hair tossed back and forth along with her body, Tootie watched with growing arousal as she witnessed Timmy's massive cock cleave into her folds without hesitation. The squelching noises that came with coitus filled the air along with the pop star's delirious moans.

"Oooo Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh yess! Timmyyy! Like, breed me!" She cried out in ecstasy with her tongue spilling out of her mouth the same time Timmy started hammering rapidly into her butt from behind.

Loud smacking noises came out constantly and every one of the harem girls in the background watched with perverse enthusiasm at Brittney being bred. Her thick Heart-shaped buttocks smacked constantly back and forth into his waist with tits swinging constantly along with her entire body.

"Mmf mmf mf mf mf mfffnng! Aaahhh! Ooohhh you are flexible alright, I can't believe you're still this tight! Would've figured a hot piece of celebrity ass like you would've had guys pumping her constantly." Nega-Timmy roared out lashing his tongue around while grinding his little pelvis into Brittney's waist. Her doughy well-toned buttocks squished up against his body showing that Brittney was indeed fucking herself happily on his small body.

"GghH! Aaahhhh! Ooohhh yes!" She gasped loudly in ecstasy raising her upper body up so that she could feel Timmy's hands grab her from behind. Fortunately for her, he did just that and moved his hands up to her bouncing tits keeping her kneeling upright against him.

She grooved her buttocks into his waist some more feeling that throbbing hunk of meat push into her womb with gusto over and over again. The blonde felt her large tits being gripped tightly with Timmy's little fingers digging into those fluffy perfect mounds. She mewled sharply within her throat while he continued pumping himself into her sex from behind. Brittney practically bounced up and down on his knees feeling his little hips ram roughly into her to the point her butt cheeks jiggled.

Meanwhile, Veronica herself was feeling the 'Allure' get to her like it was Tootie, before when they were watching the other girls worship Timmy's cock they were afraid of being controlled next. Now though, they're both transfixed on the sight of Timmy taking a woman right in front of them. His mom, the pink-haired woman, and everyone else all watched while either making out with each other erotically in lesbian fashion. Others watched like Trixie, who had a camcorder viewing the scene with delight. Vickie and Misses Turner ate each other rout in a lesbian sixty-nine position making loud moaning noises from between each other's legs.

Minutes more passed of this debauchery with Timmy now pulling back Brittney-Brittney to lay on top of him in a reverse-cowgirl position with her bouncing her ass constantly from up top. The euphoric smile of delirium on her face said it all; that Brittney-Brittney was now a craven whore for Turner's mighty cock. This thick monstrosity pushed into her slit some more making loud gushing noises as it filled her to the brim. Her insides quivered with each and every thrust that caused her heavy tits to bounce along with her writhing body.

"Uuaagghh! Aaahh! Aaaahhhh!" She cried out in ecstasy as she came and slammed herself down to the hilt feeling Timmy's mighty cock plunge all the way into her cervix making it open up.

"Ggh! Here it comes,congrats on joining the family, Brittney-Brittney!" Nega-Timmy cried out with a malicious grin and felt the urge of ejaculation erupt through his balls! He slammed himself all the way inside and let out a mighty growl as he came!

Like a miracle of nature Tootie and Veronica both witnessed the sight of Timmy's shaft bulging up like a balloon inside of Brittney-Brittney. The pop start let out a guttural howl of bliss as she felt the thick deluge of his seed pump out into inside of her pussy. Like a flood happening inside of her body she felt Timmy's dense heavily potent sperm gush into her womb over and over again until her belly inflated like a beach ball.

"Uuuggghhh!~" She sputtered out incoherently as she came at the same time she felt Timmy's seed rush into her baby maker. Her naked glistening body shuddered and watched again and again while feeling Timmy's ejaculate pump into her for a full long minute.

Once he eventually stopped pumping her insides with his seed Brittney-Brittney shivered yet again for the last time before suddenly collapsing on top of him. Her taut buttocks pressed against his member the moment it slipped out of her, the young unclaimed girls were in awe of the amount of cum leaving her gaping snatch.

*Schlup!*

A splotch of it came oozing out while Brittney rolled over to her side wearing a smile on her face. Like all the other girls she felt the process of siring new life begins inside of her loins, Timmy's legion of swimmers reached towards one of her eggs ready to lay claim to it and make her a mommy in the near future. At this, Brittney smile blissfully in a post-coital state of rest.

'H-His thing is still hard?!' Tootie shrieked internally as she watched Timmy's erection lose any amount of softness from cumming as it became magically erect once again.

The boy himself stood up with a crooked smile directed at Veronica next, who by now had doubled her over her side fingering her preteen snatch with a pair of fingers while breathing heavily. Tootie was appalled by the sight of the former cheerleader masturbating to the rape, if it can even be called a rape that is. Seeing Veronica so frenzied and horny after having watched him have sex with the pop star must've really set her off. Tootie knew it did feel that way to her.

"*huff huff huff*...like, more! I need more! Please take me next, Timmy!" The blonde preppy girl said to no one in particular as she swirled her left middle finger around inside of her tween cooch.

Just then Tootie heard footsteps amidst the chorus of the girls in the background pleasuring each other, she turned to see Timmy himself, or rather Nega-Timmy walk up to them with his massive arm-length prick bobbing with every step. That arrogant smirk was ever present on his face and the aura of his predatory presence swooned over both Tootie and Veronica making them take notice of him. The latter sprung up first with hands on her knees looking eagerly at him like a dog wanting to be petted.

"So, you want to be next, Veronica? I always thought you were really cute in your own special way." Nega-Timmy said darkly with a smile showing Tootie the effect he had on another member of the female species.

Veronica positively shuddered at hearing him and happily nodded back wearing a broken smile on her lovely face. She was practically taken already and he didn't even have to lift a finger to do it. Timmy smiled feeling pleased with himself and bent over to pull the girl up to her feet by grabbing her wrists gently then throwing her over into a bean bag chair nearby.

"Ooof!" She slammed right into the cushioned surface and turned around to see that monster-cock wielding ten year old saunter over to her readily. Veronica wasted no time in lifting up her cheerleader sweater exposing the training bra underneath it, then she lifted up her skirt revealing her soaked pink lace panties.

Timmy's cock throbbed upon seeing them both and once he got close enough he grabbed each article of clothing and ripped them off of her body! Loud tearing noises followed by a surprise squeak from Veronica, her perky B-cup tits sprung out freely with pink pointy nipples exposed. Her legs were spread wide by Timmy's little hands showing him a moist hairless nubile pussy just begging to be filled with his seed.

'Look at that juicy fuck hole just waiting for me.~' Nega-Timmy thought feeling aroused by seeing Veronica expose herself willingly to him. She even grabbed her own ankles flexing her slender legs wide apart as an invitation.

Nega-Timmy briefly looked over at Tootie nearby doing the same thing as Veronica did moments ago by slipping her own hands between her chubby nubile legs. Getting a wicked idea he turned to her and pointed to a spot right next to him firmly, Tootie looked at him in curiosity and surprise until he spoke up.

"Get over here and kneel, Toots. You're going to watch me breed her up close, and if you're good enough I'll make sure to cover you two in pee or plow your butts right after. Maybe both, they all loved receiving either." He gestures to the sight of debauchery happening nearby with his harem slaves.

Carly had Trixie over on her back with butt and pussy being held right into her face while her skinny legs kicked up in the air in pleasure. Carly kept a firm iron-like grip around Trixie's thighs making sure she stayed put while running her tongue hungrily around the girl's tween sex. She did it in a sideways sixty nine position keeping her bottom firmly riding her own face and vice versa. I twas the hottest sight Nega-Timmy had seen in a while and it pumped him enough to definitely want to plow Veronica's sex right here and now. So, he went over to the cheerleader in question and sat himself down on the couch closest to them both,. Pointing to his lap with a wicked smile he called the now enthralled blonde girl over to him and watched her get up on the couch straddling his lap readily.

She had to hunch up a bit and angle herself directly above his foot-tall cock with an anxious smile. The thick sperm-coated glans of his member grazed the lips of her sex a bit until she lowered herself down onto it letting it prod her opening. Placing her hands around Timmy's shoulders she prepared herself for a raw fucking she'll never forget. She looked at Timmy now and bit down on her lips with an anxious look of desire, he flashed her a confident grin and held a hand around her waist securing his hold on her.

Tootie crawled over onto all fours ready to watch the sight of Turner about to drive his bitch breaker drive into the ten-year old cheerleader now. The horny ten year old continued to frig her puffy pussy as she watched Timmy's dick slowly push upward into Veronica's sex. The blonde girl shuddered intensely while wearing a screwed up face riddled with mind-broken delight. She felt her insides split wide-open welcoming the thick meaty intruder into her folds inch by inch.

"Eeeeaaghhhh!~ Timmyyyyy!~" She squealed out shaking like crazy as Timmy's monster of a cock pushed upward sheathing itself halfway into her pussy making her lips expand tightly around it. Tootie's eyes went wide and her glasses fogged up when she sees Veronica's cunt stretch out over Timmy's member like she were shoving a human arm right up

The blond cheerleader shrieked loudly again as she felt it push all the way up into her cervix making her legs jostle about in the air on reflex. Her toes wiggled inside of her socks, her body shuddered intensely while her chest became heaved in constant motion. Veronica's lithe body humped and juttered in mid-air thanks to Timmy's magically-enhanced strength carrying her. The boy bit down on his lips in a goofy smile of pride as he sawed his thick hard penis into her sex over and over again making small splashes of her cum douse Tootie's face.

The young girl wiped her lenses a bit and watched as Veronica's body bounced up and down slowly onto Timmy's gargantuan penis. Seeing such a monstrosity reshape her pussy in constant up-down motion made the little girl hornier than before, she started masturbating yet again and worked a pair of fingers into her cunny while watching this.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh oooohhh Timmyyyy!~" The blonde cheerleader screamed out and reached back to hold onto his neck with her hands feeling her body begin to hump his waist faster with legs sticking out still. Her feet dangled helplessly, her sex spread wide open sucking up the thick monster cock pushing upward into her cervix making every vaginal innards clench tightly then coil around it in ecstasy.

The squelching noises coming from his mammoth bitch breaker spearing into Veronica's preteen pussy went on and become much faster given due time. Nega-Timmy grunted with teeth clenched openly in sexual delight, he held onto her thighs tightly making sure he could slam her down onto his dick in tight womb-piercing thrusts, like she were a living fuck-hole that only exists to serve him.

"Hgnnhh! Aahhh….ooh..yeah...you belong to me now, Veronica! Ummhh! You and everyone else!" Nega-Timmy announced with a snide smile as he looked over in the direction of the other girls indulging in each other in raunchy lesbian fashion.

Timmy's mom had Trixie humping her face while she in turn became eaten out by Vickie, Carly made 'Love' to Brittney-Brittney by grinding her pussy against her own in a scissoring fashion. The two women were the only other adults outside of Timmy's mom, so seeing them grind pussies together made Timmy even harder as he began thrusting fast into Veronica's tight slit. His little pelvis rocked up into her buttocks making her bounce higher and more wildly. Veronica let out a shrill scream of elation and struggled to maintain balance leading to her gripping his kneecaps while he fucked her.

Her pussy expanded and constricted tightly over and over again around his meat as she felt her insides beginning to melt down with orgasm. Veronica felt him pummel her G-spot as well as her womb making her suddenly undulated spastically with head tossing back in orgasm. Her legs straightened out and her slender nude body stiffened up, her pussy squeezed down tightly on his length making him grunt as he felt her first orgasm happen.

"AaaaahhhhH! Like...I'm cumming!" She screeched out with eyes spinning outward in mania, her lips curved upward in a wide-open smile leaving her tongue to roll out of her mouth.

Tootie watched with awe as the girl's pussy squelched and gushed noisily spritzing her face yet again while Timmy continued to bottom out of her from below with balls beginning to throb underneath her buttocks.

"Hnhh! Ooohhh you are a gusher, alright. I think I'm liking you even more now, Veronica.~" He teased making her delirious smile turn in his direction with hope written in her blue eyes. She leaned in to kiss him from the side and felt one of Timmy's hands wrap around her face forcing her onto his lips.

Their mouths met in a feverish embrace with Veronica letting her lips open wide to allow for Timmy's tongue to burrow into it. They languidly rolled tongues over each other's in a sloppy exchange, Timmy was dominating Veronica of course making the girls skin curdle pleasantly as she tasted his flavor. Meanwhile, Timmy's thick cock swelled up readily to deposit the usual injection of seed into his latest claim.

Veronica could feel it swelling up inside of her tight preteen pussy making her grind herself around his length in circles occasionally slamming her butt down onto his waist. The soft slapping noises resumed once more with Timmy now grabbing both of the girl's hips and beginning to buck voraciously up into her waist sheathing his entire length inside of her womb again ready to cum. He bucked and slammed constantly making her entire body writhe about while gushing juices of arousal over his penis. Tootie kept watching and kept masturbating to it all while imagining herself in Veronica's position, eventually she saw the blonde preteen girl cum like mad undulating wildly about cumming yet again. This time Timmy came along for the ride and pushed his length into her sex driving it to the hilt and letting out a loud guttural moan before cumming.

"Hnnnggg! Ohhh here it comes!" He hollered out and rolled his hips upwards into her waist feeling her sex coil tightly around him as they both came together in unison.

His thick apple-sized balls pumped loudly in front of Tootie's face, she watched as thick pumps of baby batter traveled up his shaft to deposit directly into Veronica's fertile virgin space. The girl writhed and wiggled herself voraciously around on Turner's body feeling him cum into her womb right after. She mewled and held her own face as it screwed up with delight while thick bloats of sperm pumped into her needy hole all at once.

"Ahhh! Ahhh…..oohhhh yes! Nnnhhh!" She gushed loudly in euphoria feeling the molten warmth of Timmy's cum pump all the way into her Fallopian tubes, into her uterus. Millions of little wriggling sperm cells fluttered over into her egg with one breaching the exterior making her destiny as yet another Mommy absolute.

Veronica looked dizzy with happiness as she felt Timmy's spunk pump into her some more creating a small bloated stomach filled with seed. After about another minute or so he finally stopped cumming and let out a blissful sigh as she rolled over onto her side spent. A serious smile was worn on her face as thick globs of cum spilled out of her gaping preteen snatch.

"Uuuuughhh…! Like...that was totally worth the pain, Timmy. I love you…~" She trailed off into slumber closing her eyes as she did. She was out cold for the time being and Timmy, now magically hard again, sat up with hungry look directed right at Tootie next.

The noises of the lesbian orgy happening in the background continued, the sounds of womanly moans and gasps filled the air completely while Timmy simply stood up over Tootie with his mega-dick sticking out proudly above her head. He smirked knowingly at her and reached down to pull her to her feet. Still naked as she was she wanted to cover herself up out of embarrassment,but with Nega-Timmy's gaze focused squarely on her she felt no real need to. Instead the nubile little angel felt her loins sizzle with growing arousal as he took one of her fingers coated in pussy juice and sucked it clean.

"Oooohhh, Timmy.~" She shivered and soon felt his long prehensile tongue slither out wrapping around her other cum-coated digits and licking them clean for a solid minute.

When he stopped he pulled her into his arms, letting his monster member stick out between her soft chubby little legs. Tootie looked into his red eyes and felt a bit of fear swell up inside of her as well as an intimidating sense of authority coming from him. For some reason she felt compelled to obey everything he'd say, even get on all fours and lick his feet like an eager young puppy. Tootie was just one fuck away from being completely claimed by him and gnashed her thighs inwardly around his meat massaging it out of instinct.

"Mmnngh, your skin always feels soft, Tootie. I can't wait to see what your pussy feels like around my dick. But first, C'mere." He gripped her shoulders and brought her to his lips forcing her lips onto his mouth leading to his tongue slithering into her throat for a violating kiss.

Tootie's eyes turned into little hearts for part of her had always wanted this from Timmy Turner for so very long. She let her hands leave her body and wrap around Timmy's shoulders pulling him deeper into the kiss while the others continued indulging each other in the background. Tootie mewled shapely inside of Timmy's throat feeling his tongue curl around with her own tasting her and making her hornier as it went on. She gnashed her nubile little legs and wiggled herself left and right feeling the need to get fucked grow sharply with each passing second.

'Oooooohh! Timmy! I-I can't believe this is really happening to me! I'm making love to Timmy Turner at long last!' Tootie internally celebrated as they continued swap spit and wrangle their tongues together with Nega-Timmy's asserting dominance.

The little overlord reached down her buttocks and dug a pair of fingers into her taut little buttocks making shiver even more as her puffy cunny glistened with even more moisture. Tootie was hornier than ever before right now and wanted him to stuff her already. Nega-Timmy smirked from outside of her lips and slowly let go of their embrace leaving her dazed until he nudged her onto her back with legs spread open for him. He grabbed his member and brought it up between them letting that long massive schlong of his rub up between her soft nubile legs.

Tootie shivered at his touch and willingly prepared herself for 'it' by gripping her thighs and spreading both of her legs wide apart giving him an unfettered view of her preteen sex glistening with undaunted want.

"Ooooh ...Timmy...please stick it in me.~" She cooed in an excited whisper feeling completely enthralled by him like all the others.

In the background the women were now taking turns with Veronica and Brittney-Brittney in unison, Misses Turner was making out with the preteen cheerleader openly and with tongue hungrily driving into her mouth. Trixie dug her head between her legs tasting the thick splotches of seed oozing from her special place making the girl shriek loudly between Misses Turner's legs. Carly and Vicky got creative with the big-hipped big-tittied pop star Brittney while digging their hungry mouths in between her buttocks and her pussy lips eating her all at once and making her scream loudly into a nearby pillow. The sheer look of pleasure and elation showed on her face while Chloe and Wanda simply settled for each other with the latter grinding her pussy along each other's in a sensually empassoiend exchange.

Seeing all of it turned Nega-Timmy on even more and made his cock swell with veins pulsating along its surface. He looked down at Tootie's eager young face and lowered his member down into the squishy preteen vulva of her sex with a smile. Grabbing her knees and steadying himself he swiftly pushed the head of his cock inside making her lips spread out as it sank into her cunt bit by bit.

"Nngghhh!" She screamed into her right fist and shut her eyes tightly behind her glasses bracing herself for the rest. Her toes wriggled and her little body arched up a bit in reaction to the violating first thrust.

Timmy waited no longer and steadily pushed the rest of his cock down into the little girl's tight squishy pussy inch by inch. Her mouth became open and remained that way silently screaming in both pain and sexual euphoria as he burrowed half of his length into her little snatch. Tootie's buttocks pressed into his groin feeling his balls press into her buttocks as he got up on top of her taking her in a Mating Press position.

"Uuggghhh! Timmyyyyy!~" She creamed out pushing her little chest upwards as she felt his pelvis groove into her sex sheathing nearly seventy five percent of his massive cock into her pussy. It came as no surprise when he arrived inside of her baby maker itself after pushing through her cervix with ease, Timmy growled and hissed openly with long serpentine tongue flailing about after he felt Tootie's sex squeeze internally around his meat.

"Hnhh! Aaaahhh…...Tootie, oooh you're tight, hehehe. It won't be that way for long after I'm done with you, get ready to have your dreams come true when I let loose inside giving you the dream you've always wanted; to have my babies!" Nega-Timmy laughed maniacally as he shoved the rest of his length into her tight little pussy making her thrash about on the ground with legs straightening up.

She wailed loudly into her fist feeling Timmy's bitch breaking cock push right into her core! Tootie wailed and mewled loudly in utter bliss feeling her insides coil around his length desperate to milk him of his seed. Nega-Timmy smiled widely and began bottoming out of her little cunny with ease making his large balls slap voraciously into her buttocks from above as he started fucking her. Wet slapping noises filled the air as his member pushed intensely into her preteen little twat! Timmy bucked and slammed himself hardcore into Tootie's little frame making her breathe laboriously as she felt her little G spot get hit by his meat at every thrust.

"Oooohhhh! Aaah aah aah aah aah aahhh!~" She screamed out in ecstasy with hearts showing in her eyes while her body shifted back and forth underneath his frame time and again. She felt every thick inch of his cock drive into her pussy making her legs go numb every single time.

Their little bodies heaved and pressed together over and over while the debauchery in the background continued unabated. Timmy was fucking Tootie raw in Mating Press style while the other women indulged in each other's bodies in an utterly ertoic lesbian orgy. Some even watched while they attended to their business pleasing each other, noises of utter pleasure and elation filled the air while Timmy pounded away into Tootie's quim feeling his shaft beginning to well up.

"Uhh! Uuh uh uh uh uhaaahhh! Oohhh, I'm getting close, Tootie. Get ready to feel a belly full of seed, I'm going to love seeing your belly swell up with my baby after today!" Nega-Timmy howled out loudly as he sawed his waist in and out of Tootie's body making her shiver each time he drove it back in.

The little girl could barely comprehend anything around her for she had her eyes rolled up in their sockets, her tongue spilled out of her gaping mouth as her stomach showed the protrusion of Timmy's cock pushing into her core. The little boy slammed his little pelvis rampantly down atop of her frame filling her now gaping pussy full of his cock with balls churning ready for release. Tootie flung her hands up to wrap around his shoulders keeping herself hanging onto him while her glasses spilled off of her face revealing a dazed-looking ten-year old sputtering incoherently.

"Uuggghhh! Aaahhh! Aaaaghh!~" She sputtered out and felt Timmy draw back his pelvis one last time before driving it all the way to the hilt inside of her tight preteen pussy with a groan. His balls pulsate and bloated up sending a thick potent deluge of sperm directly into her preteen womb!

"Mmnngghhh!" He grunted loudly with a smile of victory on his face. His pelvis ground into her sex feeling everything leave his balls as their contents emptied out inside of her pussy.

A big loud thick gush of semen splashed into Tootie's depths like a flood, the young girls legs twitched high in the air as she felt every molten drop of seed pour into her baby maker. In no time at all her womb filled up with it leaving the rest of it to either seep out of her snatch or fill up her Fallopian tubes leading to her eggs inevitably getting swarmed by the white spunk.

'I'm going to have a baby! I'm having Timmy's baby!' She celebrated internally with stars in her eyes while Timmy continued humping his pelvis into her frame some more determined to ride everything out.

Her pussy gushed and splashed thick splotches of sperm making a mess of pearly white. Her frame twitched several more times with her face frozen in blissful splendor, her legs jerked and twitched in the air several more times before finally slumping down around the boy's legs. Timmy ground his pelvis into her sex some more letting out more cum before finally pulling out of her. His cock, dripping with cum and her juices, left a gooey trail of spunk connecting Tootie's sex to the head of his dick. This caught the attention of the other women nearby making them halt their group lesbian actions to begin crawling over to their master like good mind-broken dolls addicted to sex.

A splotch of sperm bubbled out of Tootie's hole leaving more cum to spill out of it while Nega-Timmy stood proud and tall. His red eyes glowed a bit when sensing that his little swimmers raced towards one of her premature eggs ready to make her into a mother for the foreseeable future.

'Heh, another one done.' He noted then looked over at the slew of horny women coming over to him on all fours with hypnotized faces.

His mother, Carly, Wanda, Trixie, Vicky, Chloe, Veronica, and Brittney-Brittney. With the latest addition of Tootie Timmy felt his cabal of brood mothers and harem slaves was now complete. His dick magically became hard yet again making the women salivate even more as they approached him like a menagerie of thirsty whores. Timmy grabbed his cock by the hilt again and readied himself to let out the 'reward' he had promised them a little while ago today. First, his mother Misses Turner curled up along his waist first with hands running up his thick bloated balls until she cupped his face. Being the naughty mother she was Misses Turner leaned her head down to engage her son's lips into a raunchy open-mouthed incestuous embrace.

"Mmmhhmm.~" She moaned tastily swirling her tongue around the inside of her son's mouth while some of other women began kissing up every inch of his small body starting with Carly rolling her tongue along the underside of his dick.

She hummed happily as it scraped the gunk of sperm off of his shaft into her mouth with Trixie and Veronica both getting his balls. The teen girls hungrily slurped his testes with tongues running together in unison along the surface, this made Nega-Timmy growl loudly as he felt the rush of semen prepare to return, but not before he gave them all his reward first.

"Mmhmm. That's it, girls, treat your new master of Dimmesdale like a king and I will definitely treat you like the Queens you are. Especially with all of you having my kids baking in your bellies right now, hehehehe." Timmy cackled once he broke off from lip contact with his own mother. He looked to his side and saw Wanda standing at his right leaning in just like Misses Turner had done and wrapped her lipstick-covered lips around his face sucking him into a feverish loving kiss.

Timmy reached up and cupped the back of her head holding her closely while they made out, he loved the taste of Wanda's lips slurping hungrily on his own. The feeling of the other girls all running their wet mouths along his shaft made Timmy groan in absolute pleasure for he was truly king of this town and everyone in it, especially his women. This treatment of their mouths slobbering all over his genitals, neck, and face reached an apex soon enough with Turner feeling the need to cum override his senses. He gently nudged Wanda and his mother off of his body and gestured for them to kneel down at his knees like everyone else. Tootie was still out cold, so she wouldn't be getting involved in the golden rain about to commence.

"Alright, everyone, time for the grand reward I promised you. Just know that it's not cum like it usually is, it's the other treat you like to guzzle like crazy." He announced and held his penis upright groaning as he felt the pressure of urine begin to surge out of his urethra spraying into the air to litter all over the faces of his loving concubines.

"Ahhh! Have it all, ladies, drink to your heart's content!" He announced letting that flow go and feeling thankful he drank a 32oz of big drink from the gas station earlier.

All the girls cheered and cried out in happiness as the piss from Timmy's cock sprinkled their faces in golden clear delight. Each one had their mouths wide open and tongues sticking out tasting everything they could and drinking whatever they had down their hatches. Some of their giggling happily between themselves, others simply rubbed his urine all over their faces celebrating their joy at being the boy's fuck slaves.

They all cheered and felt excited to serve him, as they would forever more from here on out. Once Timmy stopped pissing he let his dick hang loosely between his leg mildly flaccid, he was spent for a little while and would gladly settled for cuddling until he was recharged. This just led to all eight women simultaneously jumping him all at once tackling him into the ground for yet another 'Bonus Round', magic or no magic Nega-Timmy would feel sore for quite some time after.

'This ...hehehehe...is the life. My life, I rule Dimmesdale and always will. Everything belongs to me.' He said to himself brooding in thought until he was smothered by lips and faces leading to his mug getting covered in kisses.


End file.
